Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: League of Rejects
by DarKingdomHearts
Summary: Five girls from different series both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon team up to defeat their rivals and claim revenge
1. Revenge

This is a new story of me. It is a spin-off story of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi which is a very cool comic on Snafu Comics by Bleedman check it out sometimes! But this story is a spin-off of it and goes about some rejects from their own series.

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: League of Rejects. **Chapter 1; Revenge

Cluster Zone...

"Why, why is she always mean to me? I can't understand it, I'm her daughter, right. What is she actually doing? Why is she always so suspicious about everything? I just don't understand it." The young robot princess was walking around in the castle of the Cluster Zone. Vega, the daughter of the Queen of the Cluster Zone, Vexus. Vega was a robot, she had a yellow colored head with pink hair which pointed up at the end and had small antenna's on them. She had yellow eyes too. The rest of her body was charm pink metal but wore other clothing over it. She had a pink top with a yellow sphere in the middle of it and pink sleeves. She has a long pink and yellow striped skirt.

"My mother is always busy with her plans and never paid any attention to me. I also don't exactly know what her plans are, but I once listened to a conversation between her and the Darkstar Council. I couldn't quite make it out, mostly she was talking about eliminating the 'evil' robot XJ-9 but this time it was about something else. I remember it well:"

* * *

"But why do we have to go there!" a giant bat-like robot, who called himself Montray, asked surprised.

"Because it is part of our plan, the plan I made with Dr. X and the Almighty Tallest. I send him some of you, the Darkstar Council, and he will need your help to destroy those Powerpuff Girls."

"Powerpuff Girls?" A young girl named Samantha asked.

"The Powerpuff Girls? Who are these girls, are they another threat to our kingdom, just like XJ-9?" The robot princess continued listening to the conversation.

"They are three supernatural girls who are created by the clumsy Professor Antonio Utonium. He wanted to make the perfect little girls with the ingredients Sugar, Spice and All Nice but accidently added another ingredient, Chemical X, which gave the girls superhuman powers." Vexus explained.

"Three little school girl can't stop the Cluster." Nool said, who was a mantis-like robot.

"Don't underestimate them, they are strong girls." Vexus warned them.

"Just send us to that X guy already." the brown haired girl Samantha said, who didn't like waiting but wanted action.

"Patience Samantha." a giant brown ladybug-like robot said, named Kuwagus.

"No, she's right. It's time for some action, aboard the vessel." Vexus said as she walked  
towards the exit of the door where Vega still was still listening to them.

* * *

Luckily I got out of there in time. If my mother discovered I listened to her she would kill me, she really would. Vexus isn't really the mother-type you expect all mothers to be, sometimes it even doesn't feel like I'm her daughter. Vega continued to walk through the corridors of the castle when she came across her mother's bedroom and sneaked  
inside of it. There wasn't really anything to worry about since her mother, Robotboy, Armed Force and other Clusters were in space and the Darkstar Council in the Human World. The only ones to worry about are Smytus who always is behind his computer and Krackus who was mostly building inventions in his lab although they were destined to fail.

When she looked around in the room of her mother she found a Golden Chip on the ground. These were the chips that gave robots their fighting powers. Vexus said that XJ-9 had stolen all of the Golden Chips so we, the Cluster Prime, wouldn't have any powers. But how can it be that one is here in her chamber. Maybe Vexus was able to retrieve one, or maybe XJ-9 had dropped one when she left.

Vega picked up the Golden Chip and placed it inside of herself. She suddenly felt a shock wave through her body and felt different, more powerful. She then realized she could make weapons, as her hand suddenly had changed into a knight's sword. "I won't be ignored this time, I will travel to Earth myself and finish that XJ-9." Vega activated her rocket feet and blasted away from the Cluster Prime to Earth.

* * *

As Vega traveled to Earth another life form already had arrived at Earth. A Spittle Runner was parked in the middle of the road in Megaville and a female Irken stepped out known as Invader Tak. Like all the Irkens she had a green skin, but instead of the standard pink uniform she wore a purple one that fitted her eyes which also were purple. But the most notable thing was that she had an implant in her head that possesses limited mind-altering abilities; such as mind control and erasing memories.

"Zim, where are you!" Tak shouted loud over the area, she continued walking over the streets and hear a noise behind her and turned around.

"Hello." a young boy asked. The boy looked silly, he had orange hair, green eyes and wore a light-blue shirt with a rainbow on it.

"And who might you be?" the invader girl asked.

"I'm Keef."

"Well 'Keef', do you know where Zim is?"

You like waffles?" Keef asked.

"You're useless."

"You don't like waffles?" the boy continued to ask sounding like he was about to cry.

"SHUT UP! Mimi get him!" Tak said as a SIR unit appeared behind Tak. It was a regular SIR Unit made from metal with sharp claws and red eyes. Mimi rushed to Keef and ripped the boy in pieces.

"Finally he's dead." she said in satisfaction. "Now I need to get into disguise before anyone notices me." Tak said as she transformed into a human girl with her special human disguise device. She now had dark-blue hair and wore a black striped shirt, backpack and black trousers. The SIR unit has transformed into a blue cat with glowing red eyes and two horns on her head.

"The Tallest, they have chosen the wrong one to send to Earth. It should've been me to invade Earth and take it over. That Zim doesn't even make any attempts to take over this tiny planet. But things will change, I will destroy the whole planet!"

"It is time to visit an old friend of mine." Tak said as she looked at a picture of Dib.

* * *

Then there was another girl, a real reject. Not by her father, not by her leaders but by the people she once saw as her idols. Princess Morbucks, a spoiled little brat who once wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl but couldn't be one just because she didn't have any powers. The girl had everything, but always wanted more. She had brown curly hair wore a yellow shirt and purple skirt. After her rejection she became a real super villain and bought a battlesuit from her father's money. It is a gold-colored battle suit, resembling the battlesuits that the Powerpuff Girls always wear, and a crown on her head.

"And again the town is saved by the Powerpuff Girls." the news reporter said until he was interrupted by the annoyed Princess who immediately blasted into the screen with her lasers.

"Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls, POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Princess shouted. "It's always the same thing, over and over again." Princess walked around furious to her closet. She opened it and it revealed her battlesuit. "I think it's time to finish those girls once and for all." Princess said to herself as she got into her battle suit. She activated her jetpack and went to the Megaville Elementary.

* * *

Vega was inside of the Megaville Elementary. She was sneaking through the corridors so the people in the classrooms couldn't hear her. She eventually looked through a classroom's window and saw the class where Jenny was sitting in. She summoned her sword and took a few steps back when she bumped into Tak who was sneaking behind her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Tak asked who wore a school uniform, to blend in with the others.

Vega was surprised and then slowly turned around and saw the goth-girl in front of her. "I'm Vega, and I'm here to destroy XJ-9." the robot responded. "And what's your deal?"

"Well, I only need to speak with Dib. He has something very important for me. Something important involving the Irken Zim, you must know who he is since you're one of the Cluster."

Again Vega looked surprised. "H-How...do you know that?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious. You're an advanced robot, bearing appearance to the queen of the Cluster Vexus. You must be her daughter."

"But how should I know Zim?"

"Hasn't your mother told you that? The Cluster is working together with the Irkens to try to..." Tak got interrupted by another person who was approaching them, she could hear the footsteps of the person who was standing in the dark.

"So, it seems we're all aiming for the same class." Another female voice said.

"Show yourself." Tak said.

"Hello, I'm Princess Morbuck. But you can call me Princess." the spoiled girl said who walked out of the darkness. She had changed back into her normal clothes upon arriving at the school.

Both Tak and Vega looked surprised to the girl. Tak knew she obvious was a human. Not being made from metal or sensing she had a human disguise device on. "After who are you then?" she asked.

"I'm after those Powerpuff Girls."

"So you're after Dib, you after the Powerpuff Girls and I'm after XJ-9." Vega interrupted. "Then it's better to kill off the whole classroom instead of only those individuals." Vega suggested, hoping the other would agree.

"I think that's a much better idea." Princess responded as the three looked into the classroom. They counted many people. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Dib, Mandy, Billy, Jimmy, Timmy, Tootie, Suzy, Otto, Michelene, Og, Mac, Dora, Mike, Robin, Nigel, Hogarth, Kuki, Wally, Abigail and Fanny who were students of the class. Mrs. Meryl was the teacher and just at that moment also XJ-9 was in the class to get some stuff to take to her own class. Since Jenny was a grade higher that these students.

"Okay, when I say 'yes' we all attack the classroom." Princess said and started to count down. but she got interrupted by someone else.

"Pardon me girls, but why aren't you in your classrooms?" Principal Skarr asked who encountered them in the hall.

"Um that's because..." Vega said but couldn't make up an excuse.

"I already thought so." Skarr said. "You girls come along with me, you're going to detention." the bald man said. He had a scar over one of his eyes, that eye also appeared blank while his other eye was blue. He wore a nice suit with a red tie. He motioned the girls to follow him and guided them to the detention room.

* * *

"So girls. You stay here till the end of the day. And behave." Skarr said and left the room, leaving the girls behind sitting behind an empty table.

"That went well." Vega said with much sarcasm in her voice.

"How could this happen?" Princess angry asked her companions.

"I know why." an unknown voice said from behind them. The girls turned around and saw an Afro-American girl with black hair, pink top and blue saggy pants sitting behind them.

"And who might you be?" Tak asked.

"I'm the person who can help you with your problem. With me in your team you can defeat the ones you want eliminated." the teen said. "I'm Cree Lincoln, nice to meet ya."

* * *

So what do you guys think, like it? I tried to do something different than other PPGD fanfics and hope it turned out well.


	2. Vendetta

Decided to immediately upload the second chapter. This in kind of the second part of the first chapter where we are meeting the rest of the girls, so enjoy!

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: League of Rejects, Chapter 2: Vendetta**

The three girls looked to the girl sitting behind them. She had her feet on the table and her arms behind her head. She had a huge grin on her face and was waiting for a response of one of the girls.

"Cree Lincoln." Princess said abruptly. "_You_ are the answer to our problems?" she said mockingly.

"Why don't ya trust me?" Cree responded still with the grin on her face.

"Of course not! My father has your kind of people working for him, and from what I've learnt you people can't be trusted."

"Jeez, don't be such a racist Princess." Tak said.

"No, I don't mind it. I know who is saying it." Cree interrupted. "Must be hard coming from a family where you have everything, you only have to say something and you've got it. Or are there some depressing things, like your father who doesn't spent time with you?" Cree said mockingly.

"No actually not. My father loves me very much, he is always home and gives me everything. There isn't really something to complain about at home, but those stupid Powerpoop Girls!" Princess' voice began to rise from anger just by thinking about the Powerpuff Girls.

"And do you two also have such a retard reason to fight?" Cree asked to Tak and Vega.

"Well, my mother…she's not really friendly. She never spends any time with me and ignores me, she's always busy with her evil plans. And I just want to get the one who she wants so I can regain her respect." Vega told. Her voice was very calm almost sounding depressed.

"I find that a much better reason, and you Tak?"

"Nothing really important actually. I just want to kill my rival Zim. He was send here to Earth by the Almighty Tallest instead of me because he locked me inside of a capsule for many years. I had to clean up some goofy planet for many years until I decided to escape and come to Earth to kill Zim. But I got stopped by him and his idiot friends and now they all must die." Tak said.

"Interesting. Even that is a better reason to fight than the reason of Miss Perfect here."

Princess slammed her fist on the table. "Well, what do you want then! Why do you wanna fight and who did something wrong to you!" Princess shouted through the detention room and then heard a _ssshht_ from behind coming from the teacher who had detention shift today. Princess then stopped shouting but still had an angry expression on her face.

"That just has to do with my age. I've reached an age that you don't want to be treated like a little girl anymore. I once was a member of the Kids Next Door." Cree said before she got interrupted by Tak.

"The Kids Next Door? Is that a club of kids or something?"

"You could say that but it's more of an organization. The Kids Next Door fight grown-ups, teens and stupid evil children. But if you turn thirteen in that organization you immediately will be decommissioned because then you're a teen and form a threat to the organization. I escaped my decommission and turned to the 'evil' side. I became leader of the Teen Ninjas and now only want to eliminate Sector V, especially Number 5." Cree explained.

"And why this particular Number 5? Does this person also have a name?" Vega asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. Abigail Lincoln, my little sister."

Princess, Tak and Vega looked shocked to Cree. Although they quickly weren't surprised anymore, seeing that they themselves are trying to destroy people who once were close to them.

"So did you have a plan in mind or…" Princess asked.

"Of course. We have to train before facing our enemies, they probably have the upper hand now because of they are with much more people on their side. I know another person who also seeks revenge, who seeks vendetta.

The four girls put their hands together and then loudly shouted, "Vendetta!". Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. The one making that sound was the teacher who was watching over them: Mr. Red Buttocks.

"Hellloooo." Mr. Buttocks said. Red looked very weird. He had a pure red skin and yellow colored eyes. He has a very long and big nose and two little horns on his head and a pointy tail out of his buttocks. He did wear a regular blouse with a tie and also wore normal glasses but the thing what was really weird is that he wasn't wearing any pants or even underwear.

"You girls are making a lot of loud noises while this is a detention room." Red said with a smooth and witty voice. "SO CAN YOU TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!" he loudly ranted in an instant. He then turned around and bounced back to his desk like a hyperactive kid on a space bouncer.

"Okay… that was pretty weird." Tak said.

* * *

After school finished the four girls went outside and decided to quickly get away from the school terrain before any of their nemeses would notice them. Cree said they were going to visit another girl who lived in the Mexican neighborhood of Megaville. After sneaking through the city they finally managed to get to her house unseen and rang the doorbell of her house. Vega looked on the side of the house and could read the last name of the family; 'Aves'.

After they waited a few seconds an old lady opened the door. The lady looked like a normal grandmother, except for the clothes she was wearing. She had gray hair like every old woman would naturally have and wore glasses. The suit what she was wearing was a black dress with gray in the middle of it and she wore black heels. She wore gloves with sharp claws on the end. On her back a large metal tail of a gobbler could be seen. She wore a round helmet with two orange painted eyes on it and orange tinted glass before her face and two orange balls hanging from her chin. In her hand she held a staff with a gobblers head on top.

"Can I help you?" the old woman said.

While Princess, Tak and Vega looked confused Cree responded normally. "Hello grandmother Aves, is Zoe home I want to talk with her about something."

"Okay, come in then I will call her downstairs." the woman said.

Inside on the couch another woman was sitting who looked like she was the mother of Zoe. She, like the grandmother, wore a strange outfit. She wore a black costume with sleeves and which just hid her private parts and a white collar of fur around her neck. She also wore gloves with green spiky nails and high black boots. And the back she had a cape which looked like feathers of a vulture. She wore a helmet with green painted eyes on it and green tinted glass in front of her face.

The woman stood up and walked towards Cree and the other girls.

"Haven't seen you here in a time Cree. How are you doing?" the woman asked.

"I'm doing good. These are some friends of mine: Princess Morbucks, Invader Tak and Princess Vega." Cree introduced the three girls.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Zoe's mother Carmelita Aves, also known as Voltura." she said and shook the hands of the girls. "Zoe must be down soon. We just came back from 'a trip' so we haven't changed to our normal clothes yet." she smiled. "I will get some snacks and drinks." Carmelita walked into the kitchen just as Zoe came from the stairs.

"Hello Cree, long time no see. Who are these kids?" Zoe asked.

Zoe was a typical goth girl. She has black hair with half of her face covered by her hair. She wears purple eye make-up and has red contact lenses. She wears a black shirt with white buttons and a white collar. She wears fingerless gloves and black-purple striped socks with pumps on her feet.

"These kids are Princess, Tak and Vega. They'll be joining us from this point on."

"We aren't kids. We are about the same age as the Lolita there!" Princess said in anger.

"Why? Do they also want to kill someone who's attending our school?"

"Yes, but the only problem is that were outnumbered. We have to A: find more allies or B: become more powerful."

"That depends on what kind of power these people have." Zoe said and looked to the three girls so they would explain their powers.

"I have a special battle-suit made by my father's scientists. I have jetpacks and an arsenal of fire weapons." Princess said.

"When was it made?" Zoe asked.

"Already a few years ago."

"Then ask if they could update your suit to make it more powerful. Technology gets outdated fast so that can't be a problem."

"I can transform parts of my body into weapons like; swords, lasers, shields, saws and rockets." Vega said.

"Maybe my grandma can help you by installing even more weapons in your body."

Vega nodded.

"I use a variety of Irken weapons like lasers, boomerangs, boxing-guns and my PAK." Tak said.

"Interesting, and what is that little thing which is with you there?" Zoe asked and looked to the dark-blue cat sitting on the ground next to Tak.

"That is my SIR Unit, Mimi. She can travel at light speed and has very sharp claws." Tak explained.

"Cool. Well, now we are aware of each other's powers we can make a plan." Zoe said and slammed her fist into her open hand while grinning.

"But we don't know your and Cree's powers yet." Vega said.

"That's true. But you'll figure out our powers soon." Cree said smiling. The five girls sat down on the couch and the chairs around the table. Carmelita walked in, now with her regular clothes on and gave the girls drinks and snacks and then left the chamber again. The girls then put their heads together to come up with their plan of revenge, their Vendetta.

* * *

Pretty short chapter but now you also have some more information about Cree and Zoe. Will upload the third chapter soon.


	3. School of Superheroes

The third chapter of the giant crossover story. More action in this chapter than the previous ones, enjoy!

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: League of Rejects. **Chapter 3; School of Superheroes

The black Mary Jane shoes of the girls were walking through the halls of the school. Blossom was the leader of them, she had long orange hair with a large red bow and pink eyes and also wore a pink version of the school uniform. Bubbles had blonde hair with two short ponytails and blue eyes matching with her blue uniform and Buttercup had short black hair, green eyes and a green version of the uniform. The lesson of the Powerpuff Girls just had finished and they now were having lunch. The three girls went to the cafeteria where they separated from each other to sit with their group of friends.

Buttercup mostly liked sitting alone but often many other girls came to sit next to her. Her so called "fangirls". Tootie and Suzy were the heads of the cheerleader team and often cheered for Buttercup when she was having a soccer game. It almost seemed they were in love with Buttercup since they were always following her around.

Tootie is a girl with two long black ponytails tethered by two blue elastics. She wore giant purple glasses and had a bracket. Suzy on the other hand has orange hair that reaches to her shoulders with a green hariband in her hair. Both of them wore the standard school uniform with a light-blue blouse, white sleeves, a ribbon on the chest and a light-blue skirt.

Bubbles had a weird friend group compared to herself. She sat along with three girls from her class who weren't always that happy as Bubbles was. Gaz, a girl who seems to be a goth girl but isn't in reality. She has purple cubic hair fashioned into five spikes. Her eyes are always squinting, but when her eyes were open on some occasions you could see her blue colored eyes. She never talked and mostly was busy playing Vampire Piggy Hunter on her Game Slave.

The other girl was Olga. She was in the same dance team as Bubbles and also friends with her. She has two long ponytails tied up with two pink bows and onyx colored eyes.

And lastly there was Mandy. She was a rather uninterested girl, only being impressed when something horrible happens to others. She has blonde hair styled in the way of devil horns, which also can be compared to a horizontal crescent moon. She had a black hairband and like Olga onyx colored eyes.

Blossom on the other hand always sat with one person, Dexter. The two of them have a relationship, since Dexter once saved her from his rival Mandark who tried to kill Blossom. He, just like Blossom, has orange hair which is curled up in the front. He does wear the school uniform but always wears a lab coat over it. He wears black glasses and boots and purple gloves.

But there were so many groups of friends who sat together in lunch, too much to name them all. But since today a new group had formed itself in the cafeteria. Princess, Tak and Zoe were sitting together at a table somewhere in the corner looking over the place and spotting many children. Some of them had special powers, some of them had special devices or were skilled fighter and weapon users. Cree and Vega didn't have lunch since they were a two grades higher than them and had lunch at a later time.

"Blossom?" Dexter said. "You know that I was a little off lately, and I couldn't tell you anything?"

"Yes, I remember that." Blossom said trying to sound uncaring.

"Well…T…That was because of the… research I have been doing."

"What research?"

"About the whole Mandark event."

"What did you find?" Blossom said now very interested.

"I don't really know. There were two kinds of organization I found, the Cluster and the Irkins."

"Who are they?"

"I'd like to know that as well. But that is the only thing I figured out."

Blossom suddenly punched against Dexter's shoulder, although not too hard else it would hurt him too much. "You've been researching two weeks and only figured out this information?" she said angry.

"Sorry, but maybe…" Dexter couldn't finish his sentence because of his approaching friend Otto who held his hand on his watch which was beeping like if it were to explode.

"Guys, I think we have kind of a problem." Otto said with sweat on his forehead. "Follow me to the forest." Otto ran towards the exit followed by Blossom and Dexter who were yet unaware what was going on.

Princess, Tak and Zoe looked at the three kids who just ran out of the cafeteria with a confused look on their face. "Girls, I think I'm going to see what's going on there." Princess said, she stood up and went to the girls toilet to change into her new battlesuit.

Olga also noticed what was going on. She looked to her friends, Gaz was as always playing on her Game Slave and Bubbles instantly talked to Mandy who didn't give any attention to her although Bubbles herself didn't know. Olga then stood up and sneaked away to follow Dexter.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the cafeteria, two other kids were sitting at a table, Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez. Manny was a tanned boy with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the male version of the school uniform which had a white blouse with a black tie and blue pants. His friend Frida was also tanned but not as much as Manny. She had light-blue hair with big red goggles on her head and had blue eyes. And had a black bracelet with spikes on it around her wrist.

"Manny, why are you so quiet?" Frida asked looked at the boy who looked down at the table.

Manny snapped out of his stare and looked to Frida. "It's nothing, I'm just bored. There's really nothing to do, there are so few monsters lately. And with so many superheroes in town it's almost impossible to defeat them before they already do it."

"C'mon cheer up Manny." Frida said with her lunch in her mouth. "Let's pull some pranks then, that always cheers you up!"

"No, Frida. Remember, one more prank and we are going to get suspended."

"C'mon, just a little one."

"No way Frida. There's gotta be something else to do." Manny looked down at the table again but Frida layed her hand on his to comfort him she then whispered in his ear.

"One. Little. Prank."

Manny quickly pulled his hand away and looked mad at Frida. "That's enough, I'm going to go outside for a bit to get some fresh hair." he said and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving Frida alone at the table. Zoe, however, saw her chance and followed Manny. She always had a secretly crush on him although no one could know about it. Her mother once dated Manny's father, The White Pantera but he eventually broke up with her in High School. Her grandmother had a long relationship with Manny's grandfather and they even were going to marry. When that day came the Rivera left her grandmother alone at the altar and instead went with some other woman.

After Zoe ran away only Tak sat at the table, bored. But she didn't mind it since she was used to being alone, only to be accompanied by her SIR-Unit, Mimi. She would expect that Dib would show up sooner or later or that Gaz noticed her maybe to get into some trouble with them, but none of that happened. She decided to relax and finish her meal instead.

* * *

Otto, Blossom and Dexter arrived at an open spot in the forest. Otto was pressing some buttons on his watch while Dexter and Blossom just stood there with a confused look on their face.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Dexter asked.

"There's a rip in the space-time continuum. It looks like someone travelled to the past and is currently busy changing the future drastically." Otto said panicked.

"Do you know who it is?" Blossom asked.

"Not really, sorry."

While the three continued talking about the sudden time change, Olga was sneaking behind the trees until she bumped into Princess.

"Where do you think you're going?" Princess asked with an evil grin on her face. Princess was wearing her new and improved, updated battlesuit that she had gotten from her daddy. The color was still gold only more darker and from iron instead of just a cloth. She wore a helmet in the same color with glass covering her face and a huge crown in a stick above her head, with still her hair sticking out of it. Actually she just wore a black diving-like suit with body armor over her lumps. Many new weapons were included inside of her suit, she also now had a small yellow-glowing heart on her chest.

"W…Who are you?" Olga asked with fear in her eyes thinking about what could happen to her, will she blast her head off or let her go. Why was she here, is she also observing Blossom and Dexter?

"I'm the Iron Maiden. And the one who's going to kill you." she said. Princess pulled out two giant golden blasters and charged at Olga. When she fired a blue blast passed Olga and she was gone to Princess' surprise. Bubbles had grabbed Olga and landed in the open spot next to her sister and friends.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted. "Olga! What happened to you?" she asked worried.

"Bubbles just saved me from a girl named the Iron Maiden. She looked very much like Princess, the rich spoiled girl who attends our class." Olga answered.

"That's her battlesuit, but when did she change her name? Whatever, C'mon Bubbles let's teach her a lesson!"

"And Buttercup, shouldn't she help too?"

"No we can handle this alone." Blossom and Bubbles stormed into the forest where they saw Princess flying through the trees and followed her while firing blasts from their fingertips. Most of the blasts hit the trees but after one hit her she flew up in the sky and landed in the open spot.

"So Otto, what's this space-time continuithing?" Princess asked.

"None of your business!" Otto shouted.

"Ah, there they are again." Princess said as she heard two of the Powerpuff Girls flying in her direction. She quickly pulled out her gun and shot both of them down. "Too easy."

"When did you…get a new battle…suit?" Blossom managed to get out after the blast that hit her stomach.

"Daddy gave it to me." she answered on a playful voice. "But Otto, my answer?"

Otto was typing something on his watch. He texted to Buttercup to quickly come here to help her sisters. He looked up and nodded to Dexter. Suddenly Dexter pulled out his magnet hook and attached it to Princess which made her unable to move. A green blast appeared out of the trees storming into Princess until a purple sharp boomerang hit the shoulder of the incoming Buttercup and nailed her against a tree.

Buttercup shouted in pain and anger. "You stupid…Aaahh!" she could only shout. Her whole shoulder was ripped open with blood dripping out of it. Tak was the one who threw the boomerang into her shoulder. She pulled out a small plasma laser and shot the string of the magnet to free Princess.

"Just in time." Princess said.

"I had nothing to do so this sounded interesting." Tak looked down to her cat. "Get the watch." she said, suddenly in a flash Mimi rushed to the watch and handed it over to Tak.

"What was that!" Otto asked surprised.

"That is my cat, or actually my SIR-Unit. Mimi. She travels on the speed of light and thus can't be seen." Mimi transformed into her real form as a SIR-Unit. The still conscious Blossom looked up and saw the robot, she saw the resemblance in her and another robot. She could remember it well, she was fighting Bell who was about to punch her but guarded herself with a robot wearing a bad dog disguise. This 'SIR-Unit' must be the same only more improved.

"Let's leave this place." Tak said. Otto and Dexter just stood there amazed by the power those normal humans had. Maybe they were not humans, maybe they were androids, clones or even aliens.

"You…won't leave…" Blossom said who could barely stand up.

"Give up Blossom, you've lost this round. Don't make your injuries worse." Princess said.

Blossom rushed towards Princess who just stood there and fired a blast from her chest into Blossom who fell unconscious on the ground. Princess grinned and then flew away along with Tak and Mimi.

"My watch… it's gone." Otto said.

"Does that mean they can travel through time too now?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, if they know how to use it. Luckily I've got a few stocked at home but… if those girls are with more we sure have to get some back-up if we go to the time they're in."

"But now we have to take care of the girls. Let's take them back to Professor Utonium." Dexter and Otto grabbed the bodies of the girls and carried them into a device Dexter summoned out of his backpack which could carry the girls to their home.

* * *

"That stupid Frida, always thinking about bad instead of the good. I want to do pranks too, but… I don't want to get suspended and be grounded. Just thinking about the disappointment of my father wants to make me…" Manny didn't finish his sentence but instead sat on a boulder somewhere on the school grounds. Zoe saw Manny sitting and decided to go to him.

"Something wrong Manny?" she asked.

"Zoe? Is that you? Jeez, haven't seen you in a long time." Manny said surprised to his once best friend.

"Yeah, you always hang out with Frida." Zoe sat down next to Manny and sighed. "I remember when we used to hang around with each other so much."

"Yeah… that was really fun, wasn't it." Manny said with some embarrassment in his voice, because he just forgot about Zoe after he met Frida.

"Would be nice if, we could hang out together some more."

"That would be cool. But I'm dating Frida now, and the two of you always have seemed to have some rivalry against each other."

"That's true. But we can hang out together some other time, maybe when Frida isn't around." Zoe said as her cheeks began to glow red. It had been a long time ago she had talked with Manny, while she still was in love with him.

"Let's make a promise then. I'm going to call you and we are going to hang out together soon!" Manny and Zoe shook hands together and smiled. "I think I'm going back now. Suddenly, I'm not that sad anymore." Manny stood up and walked back to the cafeteria and waved Zoe goodbye.

* * *

After school finished the five girls gathered again but now in their new secret base. It was a small house located near Princess' villa. Inside were huge rooms and expensive furniture, the most notable thing was the painting of Princess hanging above the couch in the living room. Their new secret base was bought by Princess' father who didn't really do anything with it so gave it to his daughter.

Cree and Vega were already inside of the base when Princess, Tak and Mimi arrived.

"Had a nice day?" Cree asked who was sitting on the couch watching television.

"A very nice day." Princess answered as she held up the watch she and Tak had stolen from Otto."

"That's just a watch." Cree said. Tak meanwhile sat down next to Vega and talked about her day which just was a normal school day, although it was her first one on this school.

"It's not a regular watch, it's a time-traveling watch."

"Interesting. But what are we going to do with it."

"Eliminate our enemies of course!"

"But why do we have to travel back in time for that?" Vega asked who also was listening to their conversation.

"Isn't that clear? She wants to travel back in time and kill the people who created out rivals." Cree said.

"Duh…" Tak said, zapping through the channels.

"This is going to be the greatest plan ever!"

* * *

Did you like it? So it becomes a time-travel story, how far they will go back in cartoon history? All the way to Betty Boop? No just kidding, or not?


	4. More Allies

Chapter 4, more battles in this one than the previous one. Some people might be disappointed or angry about some people who die but don't worry they will come back, maybe...somehow.

* * *

Ch 4 More Allies

After the rough battle from earlier today the Powerpuff Girls were resting in their king sized beds, each lying under the part of the blanket with their trademark color. Dexter and Otto were sitting in the living room of the house as they saw Professor Utonium walking down from the stairs.

"Is she… I mean, are they going to be okay?" Dexter asked worried.

Utonium smiled. "Yes, Blossom and her sisters are fine. They are recovering now so it's better if you leave them alone."

"Glad to hear that." Dexter said.

"But what really happened back there?" the Professor asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I was just taking Dexter and Blossom to the forest to let them know about a space-time continuum when suddenly out of nowhere Olga and Bubbles showed up, who told that a girl attacked her named the Iron Maiden." Otto explained.

"The Iron Maiden? Isn't that one of those heavy metal bands?"

"Yes." Dexter said. "But she has no affiliation to them, you, me and the girls commonly know her as Princess Morbucks."

"Princess? But how did she manage to defeat all three of the girls?"

"She got some help of a Goth girl who used very strange weapons. She had a boomerang which impaled Buttercup in her shoulder and a Plasma Laser that freed Princess, who by the way has a powered-up battlesuit according to the girls. And she also had a so called 'SIR-Unit' named Mimi who took my watch." Otto said looking to his new watch on his wrist.

"And Olga, is she fine?"

"Yes me and Otto escorted her back to the school." Dexter said. "But, I noticed a familiar icon on the boomerang of that Goth girl."

"What was it? Maybe it could help us." Otto looked interested about the, maybe good, news.

"The icon is the same as the emblem of the Irken Empire, which are aliens from the planet Irk. I figured out that they are involved with the event of Mandark along with the Cluster."

"Very interesting. We can do something with this information." The Professor said and rubbed his chin.

* * *

The other five girls were at their hideout and talked about the easy defeat of the Powerpuff Girls, saying they would be no threat for them.

"So, we shouldn't worry about them?" Vega asked.

"No, not really. They are nothing." Tak said who was now in her Irken form.

"Don't underestimate them, they are very powerful. They didn't even use one of their good moves." Princess said.

"Why didn't they use any moves then?" Tak asked.

"I don't know but I know they are much stronger than that." Princess said and thought about her previous battles with the girls which mostly ended up into her defeat. She mostly had to team up with others to survive, if Tak hadn't come to help her she would be defeated again.

"Hey girls! I've figured out how this thing works." Cree said who walked into the chamber holding Otto's watch in the air.

"We were just talking about the Powerpuff Girls." Vega said. "I've heard my mother talk about them a few times, but didn't know what they exactly were. But after hearing Princess' story I suggest to have more people in our team."

"Like who? How many people are out there who want to take revenge on the Powerpuff Girls, the Kids Next Door of others like that?" Cree said.

"Well, I know a few boys who maybe can help us?" Princess said.

"Who?"

"They are the Rowdyruff Boys, male clones of the Powerpuff Girls made by Mojo Jojo and later revived by HIM but are currently working for Dr. Brisbaine as part of a project. I once teamed up with them but because of their childishness they failed. But we are older now, so they should be more mature now."

"I do want to test them."

"I will call my father to send a monster to Megaville. One of those heroes will probably come to fight it and then we can send to boys in afterwards."

Suddenly the door opened and Zoe walked in dressed as her super-villain persona, Black Cuervo. She still wore her black-purple striped socks and giant boots but wore a leather suit instead of her normal clothes. She wears a black helmet with purple eyes and a purple stripe in the middle with purple tinted glass covering her face. She wears black gloves with large purple nails and on her back she had a jetpack bearing resemblance to the wings of a raven.

"I'm back!" she shouted to her allies.

"Where have you been?"

"I was looking for Manny when I suddenly came across a very interesting person, or should I say cyborg." Zoe said as a shadow appeared in the door. The cyborg stepped forwards and revealed herself. She was a girl of Cree's age and length. She had dark-blue/purple hair which covered her eyes only showing a bit of her left eye through her locks. She had a rather pale skin and a bullet shot in her head. She wore a military uniform, which was a gray military cap with a red star and a black shirt and shorts. On the right of her shirt she had white buttons and on the right a medal and wore a brown belt around her wraiths. In addition to the bullet hole in her head she had several scars on her legs and arms and another bullet hole in her shoulder.

"What is that?" Vega said. "She doesn't look like a robot."

"She is a cyborg, created from the wrecks of a flying windmill island. She has a big background story in some sort of band but eventually got shot by a girl who's spot she replaced in the band temporary until she went insane. But with our help we can fix her right away."

"I first want to know her name and powers." Cree said crossing her arms as she studied the cyborg.

"She said her name was Noodle, but I haven't discovered her powers yet."

"If she's willing to get repaired by daddy's workers, she can lay down on the working table and that way we also can discover her powers." Princess said. All the girls now looked to Noodle who slowly nodded, agreeing to the offer.

* * *

The next day a huge monster was invading the town. It was a big orange monster with spikes over his body and one eye. The monster was slamming against the buildings of Megaville, destroying them and killing many people. Out of nowhere a tiger-like human jumped up and slashed the monster with his sharp metal claws.

"Go Manny!" Frida shouted as Manny, as his alter-ego El Tigre, landed down on the ground. Manny was wearing a brown mask that reached above his nose with a T on the middle of his forehead, white whiskers and tiger ears on his head. He had a red bandana tied around his neck, his transformation belt around his waist, brown cowboy boots, a tiger tail and a darker brown suit. And of course his sharp metal claws on his brown gloves that have a red star in the middle.

"Okay, just a few slashes and he is dead." Manny said and jumped up again to the monster.

"I will help you Manny!" Frida said as she grabbed her goggles from her head and launched them to the monster but instead hit Manny who fell down to the ground.

"Frida, just stay there!" Manny shouted and jumped up again for another attempt to slay the monster. Manny spun around with his claws out and sliced the monster in half.

"Good job Manny." Frida said with a sad voice, which Manny didn't noticed.

Manny stretched his arms and smiled. "Has been a long time since I fought a monster, or any kind of villain." Then suddenly out of nowhere three shadows appeared and landed on the ground in front of Manny.

"You're one of those heroes right?" one of the boys asked. The boy wore a red jacket, with one pocket over his stomach, a zipper and hood on his back. He had gray baggy pants and black sneakers. He had long orange hair and was wearing a redcap and had red colored eyes.

"Yes, why?" Manny asked.

"Then I can beat you up." he said and gave an uppercut against El Tigre's chin sending him flying.

"Who are you guys?" Manny asked who stood up again.

"My name is Brick." the red boy said. "And these are my brothers; Boomer and Butch." Boomer had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a light-blue shirt with dark-blue sleeves and a white hood. He also had sand-colored baggy pants and white shoes. Butch had black hair with long bangs covering one eye and a short ponytail and green eyes. He wore a green blouse with the collar up, blue baggy pants and gray shoes.

The three rushed towards El Tigre who managed to jump up and dodged the three boys and then fired his nails down to the boys and hit them, with the nails growing back afterwards.

The boys stood up again and the fired their lasers at Manny who could barely dodge them but managed to do it. He rushed towards the boys while spinning around very fast.

"Boomer, quickly use your _Explosive Boomer_!" Brick shouted. Boomer created a baseball bat out of electric energy and slammed against El Tigre, sending him flying. El Tigre recovered himself and shot his spikes again at the boys. Butch quickly jumped in front of his brothers and grabbed a flute and played on it, creating a giant energy shield around him and his brothers which deflected the spikes.

"No one can get through my _Strong Butch_." Butch said and lowered the flute again making the shield disappear again.

"How can I defeat these guys?" Manny thought and then got an idea. He shot his hand forwards which was chained to his arm and trapped Boomer and Butch inside of it but Brick managed to dodge it. Brick saw Frida standing in the corner of his eyes and went over to her and grabbed her.

"Let them go, or else." Brick pulled out a sharp Frisbee-like blade and held it against Frida's neck. "Else she will get cut by my _Hard Brick_."

El Tigre decided to throw Butch and Boomer away and instead grabbed Brick in his chest and threw him to his brothers. Manny hurried to Frida but the boys got back up and charged for a super attack on both Manny and Frida. They were fully changed and fired a lighting shock from their bodies towards the two.

When it almost hit a white-blue robot jumped in front of them and stopped the laser with her shield. Manny and Frida looked up and saw XJ-9 also known as Jenny standing in front of them. She was a white colored robot with a blue top and skirt made of metal, blue rocket ponytails and blue boots.

"Quick, take care of her. I will take on these boys!" Jenny said and fired with her lasers to the boys as Manny took Frida and jumped away.

Jenny had no mercy for the little boys and opened her chest which showed a huge canon. She began to charge and fired a massive beam towards the boys and pulverized them.

"That's what you get for taking my arm." Jenny said and turned back to normal. Nothing was left of the Rowdyruff Boys only the red cap of Brick that flew off his head during the process. Jenny grabbed the cap and then flew away.

* * *

Manny and Frida landed in front of the police station. Next to it was the house of Frida. Frida's father was a cop just like the older twin sisters of Frida and her mother was a judge, making her the only one in the family who wasn't into justice. Manny and Frida didn't talk with each other during the whole way.

Manny put Frida down on the ground and sighed. "Why didn't you just stay out of the way?"

"Why, I didn't do anything wrong. I was just standing there watching the fight."

"That's the problem!" Manny shouted.

"What do you want me to do then!"

"Go away, seek a hiding place or whatever, but not just stand there useless, open for enemy attack! You know that villains always go for the girlfriend!"

"You are a villain yourself!"

"I'm still undecided, but if you stay around me it's sure I'm going to become a villain!"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't hang out together anymore." Frida suddenly said not shouting this time.

Manny looked surprised for a brief moment but then realized the situation and knew Frida wanted to break up. "Well, then our fate is decided. Bye Frida."

Frida nodded and then turned around and walked to the door of her house. Manny then jumped away to his own house too. "Farwell Manny." Frida said as a tear fell on the ground and walked inside of her house.

* * *

"So, it looks like those Rowdyruff Boys have failed their task." Cree said mocking Princess.

"Too bad, I thought they were more matured since out last encounter." Princess said. "But, we do have another good ally." she and Cree walked into the operation room in the hideout where they saw Noodle lying on the table almost completely repaired. There were no scars on her body, the bullet hole in her shoulder was already repaired which only left the bullet in her head to be repaired.

The girls walked back into the living room where Tak, Zoe and Vega were sitting on the couch watching television.

Tak looked up. "I want to have a meeting, now."

A few minutes later the girls sat around the table in the dining room. "I want to talk about our rivals." Tak began and pointed with a stick to a white board which displayed nothing on it, yet. "We know about the Powerpuff Girls being our rivals and of their strong powers." the three heads of the girls popped up on the screen, which would appear when someone is mentioned by Tak.

"But I think we have a lot more competition. We have Dexter, the smartest kid of all time and great inventor, thus having many machines. Otto, who can time-travel but further has no combat skills. El Tigre, undecided superbeing with his sharp metal claws and good tactics. XJ-9, a robot with a great arsenal of weapons. The Kids Next Door with unique weapons that are useful against some foes but not most. Danny Phantom, ghost boy. Pucca, professional kung-fu fighter. And Dib, Mandy and Timmy who might have powers but are unknown for now." when Tak was finished many heads were displayed on the screen.

"Where did you get all this information?" Vega asked.

"I observed everyone while you all were doing other things."

"Like what!" Zoe asked angry.

"Like flirting with boys or brag about your powers." Tak said and it suddenly was completely quiet in the room.

"So, we've gotta find more allies." Vega said.

"Not necessarily. Now that we know their basic powers and movements they will be easier to fight. And there are six of us if you count Noodle in. And they have no idea about our powers." Tak explained impressing the others, except for Zoe who was texting on her cellphone to Manny who send her a message to hang out tomorrow.

"Good job Tak." Cree said with a big smile.

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes and looked next to her. Bubbles and Buttercup were not lying next to her, they probably already woke up earlier. Blossom went downstairs where she saw her sisters, the Professor, Otto and Dexter waiting for her.

"Have a seat Blossom." The Professor said and motioned her to sit down next to him.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"We have discovered what was causing the space-time continuum." Otto began. "Someone travelled back into time to the years of 1800 although we don't know the exact location and time. But I will receive it soon from Larry and Buck."

"But you probably also haven't discovered who is it, right?" Bubbles asked.

"No, but I do know that this person is trying to rule over the world by eliminating a person who always has been in the way. At least that is what the information says."

"When I meet him, he will get beat up for sure. Nobody can defeat us!" Buttercup said.

"Except for Princess and her friend." Blossom said out of nowhere. "We can't go alone. Although we have Dexter giving us support we don't know what is ahead of us, we should prepare for the worst."

"What! You're saying we're weak!" Buttercup said surprised, not noticing Blossom seriousness about the subject.

"Blossom is right. You girls should rest a bit longer and gather as much people as you can find who are willing to go along with you to the past." Professor Utonium said.

"That's sounds like a good idea Professor." Dexter responded.

"It's also time for us to go." Otto said and stood up along with Dexter and walked to the door. "Bye everyone." he waved goodbye and left the house.

"Bye Blossom, and the rest of course." Dexter said and followed Otto out of the house. The girls then went up the stairs to their rooms and closed the door. Professor Utonium signed and rubbed his forehead.

"Things are getting serious again." he said and took a gulp of his coffee that had been standing there for some time.

* * *

Seems things are getting serious indeed, Professor. Don't worry they will travel back in time soon just have to figure some things out what's going to happen there. I have a week full of tests coming up so I probably won't submit another story this or next week. But after that I'm free so then I am going to write again!


	5. Ready for Take off

I'm finally done with my "test week" so I'm back to continue the story!

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: League of Rejects.** Chapter 5: Ready for Take-ff

The next day on school everyone was present. No one really could concentrate, mostly because of the event that was ahead of them. Dexter was thinking about the people they were going to take with them. It can't be too large of a group, that will be hard. But they do need strong allies.

Dexter looked around in the classroom and then grabbed a note and wrote the names of his classmates down. "Blossom and her sisters had to come of course, they are very strong. Otto also had to come else they can't get back to the future, but who else?" Dexter though biting on the tip of the back of his pen.

"Manny is also very strong, everyone here knows that he is El Tigre. And since a month ago everyone also knows Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom… that they didn't discover that earlier. It's so hard to choose." Dexter made a wad from his paper and threw it in the trashcan, that was standing a meter to his left, so he didn't have to stand up.

After class finished Dexter walked towards his locker when he saw a pamphlet hanging on a board in the hallway. 'Time-Travel Agency looks for strong allies to travel along. Come to classroom 104 after school for more details.' it read, with another line in small letter beneath it; 'May endanger your life'.

Dexter hurried to classroom 104 and saw that most of the classroom was filled with students of the school. Some from his own class, but also some from a higher grade.

"There you are Dexter, what took you so long?" Blossom said, mocking him.

"It would be nice if you told me about this meeting, but I'm here now."

"Have a seat." Otto said who saved a seat for Dexter. After some other people came in the whole classroom was full so Bubbles closed the door and walked back to her sisters.

"Welcome. You all know that you've came here to assist the Time-Travel Agency in a dangerous task. I will explain what our plan is and then you can decide if you come with us or stay here." Blossom began.

"We are going to travel back in time to stop an evil force there. We do not know what it is yet but it may involve the Cluster and the Irkens. This mission is very dangerous because we don't know why it is. So who still wants to join?" Buttercup asked.

Jenny stood up. "If it is the Cluster, then I will help." she said.

She was shortly followed by Dib. "I have been studying the Irkens for a long time now, so I could be a good addition to the team."

"Okay that's Jenny!" Bubbles said enthusiastic and wrote her name down on the chalkboard with a rainbow next to her name. "And Dib." she said normally and wrote his name under Jenny's.

"I will join too. It's been a time since I got into action." Manny said, and Bubbles wrote his name down.

"Same here." Danny said, but didn't make an effort to stand up.

Number One, also known as Nigel Uno, stood up. "Unfortunate Sector V can't join you on your trip, we need to protect the present here. But I do know someone else from Kids Next Door who can help. She would be a very good addition to your team. She's much more experienced and stronger than we are."

"Okay then I will add her too, what's her name?" Bubbles asked.

"Just write down Number 86." One said. "C'mon team let's go." he said and walked out of the classroom along with his four allies.

After some discussing about the mission there were eventually only 9 people in the room: Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Dexter, Otto, Jenny, Danny, Manny and Dib. The elite team that would travel back in time, with the addition of Number 86.

"So, this is it. We are leaving tomorrow before school, be prepared. We'll meet up in the open spot in the forest behind the school, everyone knows where that is?" Blossom asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile the team of Princess was also preparing to leave to the past.

"Are we all set?" Princess said while she entered the room. She was wearing her normal clothes, a yellow shirt with a V neck, a short purple skirt, white socks and black Mary Jean shoes. But she was wearing her battlesuit underneath her clothes.

"I'm ready." Cree said who as she put some of the ninja stars into her pockets.

"Yep, all set." Tak said who was standing next to Mimi and Noodle who only nodded.

"I'm ready too, but where's Zoe?" Vega asked her team.

"Yeah, where is that little brat." Cree said and looked around like everyone else, but she was nowhere to find.

* * *

Zoe was walking down the streets and headed towards Manny's house. Before she left she wanted to say goodbye to him. While she was thinking about what to say she bumped into Manny.

"Oh sorry Manny." she said embarrassed.

"Don't mind it." Manny said and helped her up. "What are you doing here? You weren't at school today."

"I know. I'm about to leave to another place for a while."

"Where!" Manny said surprised.

"I really can't say."

"I want to come with you, but I'm also going somewhere tomorrow, and won't be back for a while too."

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm…I don't know if I can say this."

"But I'm your girlfriend now, remember."

"That's right. I won't keep secrets from you, I'm going to the past." Manny said and saw the shocked face of Zoe. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm going to the past too."

"You can also come with us. We travel in a group of ten persons."

"You can also come with us, we only are with six persons. Please come with us."

"Well…I can't just leave them there."

"You will meet up with them as soon as we're in the past. And I really want to spend some more time with you."

"Okay then, I will come with you."

Frida also had found another boyfriend, Sergio. He was a small boy who wore a blue jacket with a white blouse and a tie underneath it. He wore black pants, brown shoes and had a crown-like hat on his head.

Frida recently had been dating Sergio to get over her break-up with Manny. Frida walked down the streets with him not paying any attention to what Sergio was rattling about until she saw Manny talking with Zoe. She quickly grabbed Sergio's hands and passed Manny and Zoe and talking with Sergio like she was interested in him.

Manny and Zoe noticed this and looked around. Manny then grabbed Zoe's hand. "Let's go to your friends." he said and walked away with her, not impressed by Frida's attempt to make him jealous.

* * *

Zoe and Manny arrived at the house of Princess and entered.

"Where have you been this whole time!" Cree shouted. "We were waiting for you."

"I just had to pick someone up." Zoe said and showed that Manny was with her.

"Manny? Is he coming with us?" Princess asked.

"Yes, any problems?"

"No, just asking."

"Can we hurry up already, Cree activate the warp-thingy." Tak said.

"Okay, everyone stand close to me." Cree said. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Warping in 3…2…1…" a white light shined brightly and took everyone to the past.

* * *

The next morning the Powerpuff Girls were gathered at the open field in the forest behind the school.

"Where is everyone!" Bubbles said tired of waiting. She really wanted to go on adventure, especially since her idol Jenny was with them.

"Calm down Bubbles, they still have 10 minutes." Buttercup said irritated.

After a minute Dexter and Otto arrived. "Hey girls!" Otto said while waving. "Are you all set?"

"Of course!" Bubbles said. Dexter walked to Blossom.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Could be better. Last night I was thinking about what happened the other day. What if the enemy we will encounter is even stronger than Princess and her friend? We wouldn't stand a chance, I already can't believe I lost from Princess, the spoiled brat." Blossom told.

"Cheer up Blossom. We are with the 10 of us, there's no way the enemy can defeat all of us." Dexter said when Number 86 arrived.

"You must be 86, right?" Otto asked.

"Yes that's me. But I'm not here as a member of the Kids Next Door so you can also call me Fanny, Fanny Fulbright." she said and took off her helmet. She had wavy dark-orange hair that went over her shoulders. She had green eyes that matched her green sweater. She wore an orange skirt and had a small yellow bag around her waist.

"I am the Head of Decommissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization and former Medic." she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Also nice to meet you. Good to have such a high officer in our group." Otto said. Within the next 5 minutes Danny, Jenny and Dib also arrived and they were waiting for Manny to come. They waited another 5 minutes and then knew he wasn't coming.

"Guess he isn't coming." Dexter said.

"Easy way to get out of it. Not even telling us that he doesn't come." Buttercup said.

Dexter motioned everyone to gather around Otto. "Start the machine and warp us into the past." he said. Otto activated his time-travel watch and a bright flash appeared and they suddenly stood in a whole different place.

They were standing in a Wild West village. It was an empty and sandy ground with here and there some cactuses. Further in the distance they could see a small village. The sun was shining bright and many mountains could be seen around the area.

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"Looks like the Wild-West time. You know, the ones of the cowboys and the Indians." Jenny responded.

"To be precise were in 1880." Otto said. "The time of the cowboys and Indians."

* * *

Finally they are in the past. I'm probably going to publish another chapter before I go on vacation, maybe even two, we'll see.


	6. Wild West Adventure

It's been awhile but I'm finally back from vacation in Spain. I couldn't post the week before I went so I wanted to post directly when I was back, so here it is!.

* * *

Ch 6 Wild West Adventure

The group still stood there in the dry plains of the Wild West. They didn't expect such a heat, but luckily it was also summer time in the present so they were wearing their summer clothes.

"Let's go to that village." Blossom said after moments of silence.

"And then what?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's not like the enemy will be in that village." Dib agreed.

"I know, I know. Just let's go to the village, maybe we can find some clues."

The group entered the village. It was a typical Wild West village, old houses, many Wanted posters. There were Wanted posters of the Daltons, Billy the Kid and Jesse James. Suddenly a man walked up to them, he seemed very old probably around the age of 60. He wore a top hat and he wore a tuxedo. He suddenly pulled out a tapeline and began measuring the group.

"What is this creep doing!" Bubbles shouted.

"He's measuring us." Dexter said.

"Why is he doing that?"

"He's an undertaker. He is measuring us up to make coffins to burry us in." Dib explained.

"There's no way we are going to die here." Jenny said.

"It's a dangerous place around here." the Undertaker said with a grin on his face.

"Well, let's go to that bar over there, we might find some information there." Blossom said.

"I don't think you can enter that place. You are a bit too young." the Undertaker said. "Maybe those two can enter, but other than them none of you." he said and pointed towards Danny and Jenny.

"If you two enter the bar we will see you back if you've got any further information." Dexter said.

"And we have to stay here with this creep?" Buttercup asked and looked to the undertaker who was measuring her width.

* * *

At a whole different place in the Wild West the other group was wondering around. They were in another village, though there were also Wanted posters of the same criminals in there.

"It's so hot in here. Jeez, why didn't I bring some lighter clothes." Princess complained.

"Can't you just shut up for a minute!" Tak shouted.

"You always complain about everything." Vega said.

"But I'm not made out of metal, unlike you!" Princess said to Vega.

"Girls, just shut up. We are on a mission here, if you are going to keep nagging we won't come any closer to our goal." Cree said. Zoe and Manny hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived in the past. They only held hands and stared at each other.

"But who are we going to eliminate first?" Vega asked.

"I don't know." Cree said. "Depends on who is close to us. Before we went to the past I've collected some information about the ancestors of the ones we want to kill."

"Yeah, about that. I've got a question." Vega asked and Cree looked to her, thinking what kind of question she could ask. She explained everything before they went to the past so. "You want to eliminate your sister, but if you kill an ancestor then you will also no longer exist."

"Good question." Cree hadn't told about her own problem, but now that she asked she had to tell it. "My little sister Abigail isn't a pureblood sister but half-blood sister. My mother once cheated on another man and got pregnant of Abigail. Her father died before she was born and my mother said to my father that the baby was also from him. My mother only told this to me, good thing because with that information I was able to find an ancestor of him."

"Wow, that's quite a lot."

"Hey Lincoln!" Princess shouted. "Give us some information about the people we need to kill, their names for example."

"Noodle, come here." Cree demanded and Noodle obeyed. Cree held her hand up as a piece of paper was printed out of Noodle's mouth and she grabbed it.

"Let's see… We have to find; Thomas Utonium, Myra Belle Wakeman, Charles Membrane, William Picket and John Suárez." Cree read, when suddenly Manny snapped out of his trance with Zoe because he heard the name Suárez.

"Are you planning to kill one of Frida's ancestors?" he asked.

"Manny, remember she was always in your way. She was never any good. I can help you, I do have superpowers." Zoe said.

"Yes. Actually I'm done with Frida I never want to see her again, never."

"Sorry Manny, but that's got to wait. Cause Noodle just discovered that Picket lives a few villages away. Lucky me." Cree said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the present Frida was sitting with Sergio on a bench on the school field. Sergio was telling a story to Frida about one of his great inventions. Until Frida interrupted him.

"Sergio, can I have a talk with you?"

"Of course my dear. What is it that you want to tell?" Sergio was curious about what Frida was going to say but didn't have a clue what she was going to do.

"You are such a sweet boy, very nice. But I think it isn't going to work between the two of us. You know you always rattle about your inventions and grades, while I'm looking for someone with a bit more naughty in himself, a bit more action." Frida explained and saw the sad look on his face.

"So you are going to break up with me?" Sergio almost was about to cry.

"Yes, sorry."

Sergio wiped his tears away and stood up. "You'll regret for breaking up with me. I will find a girl that does love me, and when that time comes you wish you were dating me!" he walked away in anger leaving Frida behind on the bench.

Frida sat there for a while thinking of what Manny was doing, if he was alright. But also thought about how he was and that she doesn't love him anymore, she wanted someone else, someone who really loves her. At that moment a boy walked to her.

"Hello Frida." the boy said. He had brown hair which was very smooth, he wore gray and had a cute pig nose. He wore a white shirt with light-green sleeves, brown pants and shoes and a black hat.

"Hello…" Frida said although she couldn't remember who he was. She knew she had seen him before but just couldn't think of his name. "Sorry, who were you again?"

"It's me, Diego. Diego Chipotle." he said staring to Frida.

"Oh, now I remember."

Diego sat down next to her. "So, I heard you broke up with Sergio. What a shame, he probably wasn't good enough for you."

"Yeah. He kept talking about his inventions, it was very annoying." Frida said and looked in Diego's red colored eyes.

"Well, some people just don't know how to listen to anyone else."

Frida smiled to Diego and he smiled back. "This may be too soon." Frida started. "But would you consider dating me?" she asked.

"Dating, you?" Diego looked surprised but quickly his face showed a big happy smile. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend!"

"Great! Well, want to go for an ice-cream?" Frida said and jumped off the bench and held her hand out to Diego. He also jumped off and grabbed her hand and they walked away.

* * *

In the past, Danny and Jenny walked into the saloon. Once they were inside everyone suddenly was very quiet and everyone looked at them, but they quickly got back to their own business. Danny and Jenny walked towards the bar while looking around the place.

They saw nothing strange, it was mostly drunk guys who were sitting and laughing at the tables with giant glasses of beer in their hands. Many were smoking too so the whole bar was filled with the scent of smoke. On the podium three women were dancing in traditional Western dance outfits. It was more quieter at the bar, there were few people who quietly were drinking their beer and one talking with the bartender.

Danny and Jenny sat down at the crutches at the bar and soon the bartender walked to them to take their orders.

"So what do ya want to drink?" he said while he was cleaning a beer glass in his hand.

"I would like to have a beer." Danny said.

"One beer, and the young lady?"

"Nothing for me." Jenny said because she already knew they didn't serve oil in this time. The bartender returned with a beer for Danny.

"Sir, do you happen to know if there was any strange activity lately?" Jenny asked.

"Actually there has been a strange looking woman here the other day. She looked for a famous criminal and professional shooter. But of course I don't know anything about that stuff."

"So what did you do then?" Danny asked.

"I recommended to have a talk with Betty. She is one of our most attractive and most popular dancers in the saloon." he said as suddenly the curtains opened and a woman walked on the podium. She had black hair with a few curls in it, she had pale skin, black lipstick and big earrings. She wore a black cocktail dress with black heels and a black band around her left leg. It almost looked like she was black-white.

"Speaking of the devil. There she is Betty Boop." the bartender said while clapping and laughing.

After the show was done Danny and Jenny decided to go to Betty. The two walked through the halls backstage until they encountered the door of Betty Boop's room and knocked. After they waited a few seconds the door opened and she stood in front of them.

"Hello, can I help you?" a sweet and high voice asked.

"We want to ask you some questions if that's alright." Danny asked.

"Of course sweetie. Come in!" Betty said and motioned them inside. She sat down on her chair while Danny and Jenny sat down on the couch in her room. "So what is bothering you two?"

"Have you recently noticed any strange things around the area?" Jenny asked.

"Now that you say it, indeed! When I was shopping in town I saw two dark and mysterious persons walking around. One of them I recognized, the Shadow Hunter. He is a famous criminal but has been doing nothing bad in particular lately."

"Okay, and who was the other one?"

"It was a very strange woman. She is slender though with curves, has long black hair, pale green skin and green eyes. She also wears a weird black/green suit that we haven't seen before, it may be from the future."

"The future, huh? That is possible, and also explains the Paradox in Otto's watch." Danny said.

"So she's working together with someone from the past to change the future, we have to act quick, else…" Jenny said.

"I know someone who maybe could help you. He's the quickest shooter of the whole Wild West, he's even faster than his own shadow." Betty said.

"Interesting, what is his name?" Jenny asked.

"His name is Lucky Luke. He probably wandering around in the Wild West somewhere, nobody knows where he is, except for me."

"Could you please tell us?" Danny asked.

"Well, this does sound as a serious situation so I will help you." Betty stood up. "Bimbo!" she shouted and a dog ran into her room. It was a black dog wearing a white blouse and big white shoes. He had floppy long black ears and a cute black nose.

Betty stroked over his head. "Would you be so kind and find Ratanplan, he probably is with Lucky Luke. Say to him that he must go with you to this place because there are some children who really need his help." she said.

"He's a dog, how is he able to tell that?" Danny whispered.

"I don't know, maybe Betty is not the smartest." Jenny responded.

Danny and Jenny had left the bar and reunited with the group again.

* * *

"So, found anything useful?" Blossom asked.

"Hopefully, cause that undertaker was very annoying." Buttercup muttered.

"We found out that there is a woman from our present working together with a famous criminal from this time to take over our time." Jenny explained.

"That's useful, maybe I can look into my data for criminals of this time." Otto said as he scrolled through his data of 1880. "Here I found a few; The Dalton Brothers, Billy the Kid, Jesse James, The Shadow Hunter…" Otto wanted to continue but got interrupted.

"That's him, he is the criminal." Danny said.

"My data says that he dies of old age in prison after Lucky Luke captured him."

"And that is the person who is coming to help us." Danny said. Bubbles, who was talking with the horses now also looked up so as everyone else.

"Lucky Luke, the fastest cowboy of the Wild West?"

"Yup."

Then from the distance they heard the footsteps of a horse approaching. A shadow appeared and soon a man on a white horse with blonde manes along with a brown dog and Bimbo. The man stepped off his horse.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lucky Luke." the tall man said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Yay! I said earlier that Betty was going to appear, but I don't think she will appear in latter chapters. And there we have Lucky Luke, that show is actually one of the shows I watch often, because of my little brother. And I just wanted him in the story.


	7. Destroying the Family Tree

Wow, much time has passed since I uploaded my last story. I've been very busy with my life and stuff and now I'm going to school again either so updates may take longer than before. But enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Ch 7 Destroying the Family Tree**

"What an empty, old, disgusting village is this." Princess said as she and the rest of her party stepped into the western village.

"Nothing to do about it, that's just the way they looked in this period." Cree said. "I sure am lucky that we are going to find the ancestor of Abigail first. Where is that Picket, Noodle?" Noodle nodded and led the way, as the rest followed her.

"Where is she going?" Vega wondered.

"Probably to some bar, most men were there if they weren't hunting or whatever they do." Tak said.

"How come you know so much about the history of the Earth, Tak?"

"Fifty Earth years prior to the arrival of my nemesis on Earth, I was going through training to become an Irken Elite, with the possibility of being chosen as an Invader. Zim, however, caused a major blackout throughout half of Devastis when he chose to retrieve a snack from a faulty vending machine by using a large robot and shooting straight at it." Tak said with an irritated look.

"And then?" Vega asked.

"The resulting explosion blasted half the planet's power grid and trapped me in a training cell on the day of examination. Despite the catastrophic power outage, all tests continued on the other still-working side of the planet, leaving me stranded. I pled my case to my assigned Control Brain in hopes for some leniency, but my request was promptly denied. I was put into a janitorial squad to do hard labor on Planet Dirt for the duration of seventy Earth years before I could retake the examination."

"No wonder that you're angry. But why do you want revenge on Dib then and not Zim?"

"Zim is easy to exterminate, but it is his friend Dib and the little sister of Dib. They ruined my plans of destroying Earth! When I destroy Earth, the Tallest will praise me and eliminate Zim themselves, which I find a much better death for that shrimp."

"Oh…okay…" Vega said as the group suddenly stopped in front of a bar. Noodle pointed towards the entrance of the bar, meaning Picket was inside.

"You girls stay here, I will handle him myself." Cree said and walked inside with a big smile on her face.

Cree entered the bar and looked around. It shouldn't be hard to find Picket because he was black, and not many people were black here. She took a look at the bar and saw him sitting there and ran to him, holding her fist high ready to punch. She delivered the punch against the cheek of the man who fell down on the ground but quickly recovered himself.

"What's wrong with you, young lady!" Picket shouted.

"Nothing. You just have to die!" She wanted to deal another punch but instead got kicked in her stomach, and landed outside of the bar. Picket walked outside with a pickaxe, probably because he was a mine worker.

Cree stood up and pressed on a button as her ninja armor wrapped around her. First her whole body got covered by a dark-red jumpsuit. Then the steel layer wrapped around creating a top, skirt and armor for her lower arms and legs. Also her head got armor only showing her eyes and out of the top two devil horns stuck out. When transformed she pulled out two katana's and charged at Picket.

Picket was able to block with his pickaxe, until it broke. One of the katana's sliced in his shoulder and he jumped back.

"Ouch!" Picket, filled with fear, threw the pickaxe, where only one side was still intact of, towards Cree who easily slammed it away. She rushed towards Pickles and sliced him with her katana's. Picket stared with big eyes to his and then became blank. His body fell apart in three pieces.

"That's one." Cree said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Who's next, Noodle?"

Noodle began searching in her data while the other girls and Manny were staring at Cree with big eyes.

"Did she… just cut him in pieces?" Manny asked.

"Yes, she did." Zoe answered.

"Noodle, the location. Hurry up!" Cree shouted. Noodle looked a bit irritated by Cree's shouting, but she ignored it and pointed southwards.

* * *

On the other side of the Amazon the heroes are accompanied by Lucky Luke.

"So, Mr. Luke…" Otto began but got interrupted.

"Just call me Lucky Luke." he said.

"Okay, Lucky Luke. Have you also heard about the Shadow Hunter and that new friend of him?"

"Yes, I saw have seen him recently walking with her around, but they weren't doing anything suspicious. It looked more like they were searching for something."

"Searching you say. Hmmm…what could it be?"

"Maybe they are also looking for a pet." Bubbles suddenly said. Bubbles sat down on the ground cuddling with Ratanplan and Bimbo.

"Shut up Bubbles! If you don't have anything useful to say don't say anything." Buttercup complained.

Bubbles protruded her tongue to Buttercup. "Dummy. Hey, I've also got a pet at home his name is Courage you probably would like him." Bubbles continued talking to the animals.

"Maybe they are looking for a device to take over the world." Blossom said.

"That could be true, but it could be anything in that case." Fanny said.

"Where did you last see them?" Dib asked Lucky Luke.

"Up north, it's only a few villages away so we should be there in no time."

* * *

"I'm enjoying my time with you so much, Frida." Diego said with a big smile on his face, holding the hand of Frida.

"Sigh, me too." Frida said with an uninterested voice, although Diego didn't notice because the love for Frida really has made him blind.

"What do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the arcade?"

"Uhm… we could, but I'm not good at playing video-games. You could actually say I suck at them."

"Ow… we could get some ice cream."

"I have a dairy allergy. So I can't eat ice cream. And also not the popsicles because I always get splinters in my fingers by holding the stick." Diego said but saw that Frida got very bored. He wanted to do something that he and Frida both would like.

"I know something, let's eat some churros. You like those, right?" Diego said with a smile, although he himself didn't like churros.

"Okay, let's do that!" Frida said now with something that looked like a smile on her face. Diego grabbed the hand of Frida when he suddenly noticed that he went through her hand.

"Frida? What's wrong with your hand?" Diego then looked at her body and saw her fading away.

"Diego…I'm fading away… Please help me." Frida said. Diego looked worried and didn't know what to do. Eventually Frida completely was gone along with her clothes and everything. Diego looked shocked as he just saw his love disappear.

"Well, then disappear. I don't need you! I'm going to make my own girlfriend!" Diego shouted. "Yes, that's what I'm going to do, make a beautiful girlfriend… out of guacamole, yes." he said walking back to his laboratory, while chuckling.

* * *

A while back in the past the group of girls consisting out of Princess, Cree, Zoe, Vega, Tak, Noodle and the boy Manny had arrived at a village where they found the ancestor of Frida, John Suárez.

"So this is the place?" Zoe asked to Noodle who stopped in front of the building of the Sheriff of the village. Noodle nodded.

"What are you going to do with him?" Princess asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll just see what's going to happen." Zoe answered.

"Pfff… your opponent probably is much stronger than mine, at least I assume he is because he's a sheriff." Cree said and sighed.

"C'mon Cree. Don't be so down, you had a fun battle with that black man. Although it was a little bit overkill." Vega said.

"You know that the term 'black man' is a bit racist, right?" Tak asked.

"It isn't any more Tak. I also don't know why they called us Afro-American in the first place, it's sounds stupid. I'm black right, then just call me black. Though I prefer to be called Cree." she responded, Cree already had sit down at a wooden fence. She was shortly joined by Vega, Tak and Princess, so they could watch the fight.

"Let's go Manny." Zoe said.

"Uhm…okay. I'm starting to doubt if this really is a go..." Manny stopped and then thought about his grandpa, who also was a villain. The things that villains do are pretty cool, Manny thought, but killing Frida, his former-best friend, was that good or bad.

Zoe knocked at the door that was opened by a rather tall man with a big mustache, thick eyebrows and a tanned skin. He wore a sheriff's costume with a badge on it. "What is your business here youngsters?" the man asked.

"To kill you!" Zoe said as she pressed on a button and transformed into her alter-ego; The Black Cuervo.

"You're the Black Cuervo!" Manny shouted, shocked by a thing everyone knew except him. "So you're really bad." he now said in a relaxed voice, finding her rather attractive.

"You didn't know? Well, I will take care of this guy, just give me a second." Zoe activated her raven-formed jet-pack and hovered in the air. She summoned a gun out of her arm and fired energy blasts at the sheriff.

"What kind of sorcery is this!?" Suárez shouted. "You won't get away with this!" he grabbed his two pistols and shot towards Zoe to get her out of the air. Zoe pretty much reflected all of the bullets with her energy shots. She then dived down towards him and shot four nails into his stomach, which caused the sheriff to fall down.

Suddenly out of the building two other men came to help their sheriff and began shooting at Zoe who could save herself by flying upwards. Manny, who had transformed to El Tigre, grabbed the two men with his expandable claws and threw them away.

"I will take care of these two!" He shouted. Suárez stood up and stormed towards Zoe and grabbed his lasso to catch her. Zoe easily burnt the rope with her laser gun and then shot energy balls at the sheriff again who tried to deflect them with his bullets. Manny meanwhile had taken care of the other two by slicing them in half.

Suárez then shot a bullet that hit Zoe in her jet-pack which caused her to fall down. Suárez then caught her with his lasso and she was unable to escape, he stepped towards Zoe and held his pistol out to shoot her in the head when suddenly El Tigre shot four claws in his side, Zoe then had the opportunity to escape and then blasted the head of Suárez off.

"Thank you Manny." Zoe said as she was returning to her normal clothes.

"No problem, I couldn't let you die either, right?" El Tigre said and twisted the buckle on his belt to return back to Manny.

Princess stood up and clapped. "That was a nice performance there. Although you did need a little help of your boyfriend, you managed to kill him." she mocked Zoe.

"So this means Frida is dead now, right?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, Frida must have disappeared by now." Cree said. The words coming out of her mouth actually kind of shocked Manny, but he was able to get over it. Although he and Frida did everything together she always was in his way, but aside from that, did he really make the right decision?

"Noodle already calculated our next victim, or should I say victims. They are a few towns to the south, it takes longer than usual but we should be there in no time." Cree said.

"Who are our next opponents then?" Vega asked.

"Mary Belle Wakeman, Charles Membrane and Thomas Utonium. According to the data they are an explorer team who travel around the Wild West in search for raw materials."

"You mean like; Silver, Gold and Diamonds?"

"Exactly."

"Seems I'm up next then." Princess said with a big grin on her face.

* * *

Lucky Luke stepped off his white horse and looked over the place. "This is the town, Daisy Town." he said and took of his hat and stared at the ghost town. The whole place was abandoned.

"It's so… empty. Where is everyone?" Bubbles asked while she was holding onto Ratanplan and Bimbo.

"This town once was habited by many good and friendly people. But there were many outlaws, luckily I arrived at the town and put them all in jail and they made me to their sheriff. Then the Daltons came who wanted to take over the town by getting the highest positions in the village: sheriff, mayor and judge. But thanks to me and their idiot brother they failed." Lucky Luke explained.

"But how did this whole place ended up so abandoned, it was a happy place you say." Fanny asked.

"It was, until the people discovered gold further up ahead and made a town over there. Although it is the best running town in the Wild West I kind of feel sorry for this town."

"Okay that's fine, but where are those villains we need to take care of?" Buttercup said. She already snapped her fingers to get ready for battle.

"I don't know where they are but they probably have their base somewhere in this town. The two buildings that are in the best state are the City Hall and the County Jail."

"Let's split up then." Blossom suggested.

"Okay, if Buttercup, Bubbles, Dib, Otto and Fanny go to the City Hall, then Danny, Lucky Luke, Jenny Blossom and I go to the County Jail." Dexter suggested.

"That's sounds good for me." Danny said as everyone else also nodded and agreed.

"Can Ratanplan and Bimbo come with me!?" Bubbles asked Lucky Luke.

"Of course, you seem like somebody who can take care of animals so take them with you as you like." Lucky Luke said and Bubbles jumped in the air of happiness.

"Okay let's go." Danny said and motioned his team to the County Jail.

* * *

Dexter, Blossom, Danny, Jenny and Lucky Luke arrived at the county jail, Lucky Luke stepped off his horse and tied him to one of the wooden bars. The county jail was a very high square building, the top of the walls were covered with barbed wires to prevent prisoners from escaping. There was a massive iron door that seemed to be locked, not that they were planning on using the door because there was a giant hole in the wall.

"This place gives me the creeps." Blossom said and held the hand of Dexter who immediately blushed but recovered himself so that no one could see it.

"Don't worry, the only difference is that it has been abandoned for a long time. Look at the spider webs there really are a lot around here, and as you can see the stone of the walls aren't that strong anymore." Dexter said to comfort Blossom.

"Let's go inside." Jenny said as she, Danny and Lucky Luke already walked towards the hole in the wall. The team arrived at the field of the County Jail where the criminals normally spent their time chopping stones with their pick-axes. The door was blocked by huge boulders and there wasn't any other entrance.

"Let me take care of this." Danny said. He stood in front of the boulders and fired his ghost ray which blasted and scattered boulders away and revealed the door.

"The door is locked." Lucky Luke said who already tried to open the door. Jenny walked towards the door too and looked into the keyhole.

"This keyhole is too old for me to form a key for." she said to the rest.

"Maybe I can open it up from the inside." Danny said and he walked through the wall using his invisibility. Once inside Danny could easily open the door and let the others enter. The team walked through the dark corridors of the prison, the only light they saw was the one from the small windows in the cells. Many of the cells were broken, there were some skeletons lying on the ground from people who were forgotten when the townspeople moved to another village. Blossom was leaning against the body of Dexter and looked around the scary place and tightened her grip on Dexter's lab coat.

"Here is another door, and it seems to be open." Lucky Luke said who was walking at the front the whole time. The team now arrived in a room that looked like, what once, was the cafeteria.

"Where do you think the enemies are hiding?" Dexter asked.

"Probably at the office of the director of the county jail. I've been there a few times and also know it's location. It is on the second floor in the middle of the building, so he could look out over the whole place." Lucky Luke pointed upwards where a dirty window could be spotted.

"We don't have any time to waste." Blossom said. "We can fly to the room."

"Are you guys also capable of flight?"

"Well, Danny, Jenny and me and my sisters are." Blossom giggled.

"I will go invisible and look into the room first, if they are there I will give a sign and you guys come up to."

"And we?" Dexter asked.

"Well, if you two stay down our surprise attack will have more effect. When they try to escape you two can always hold them off." Jenny said and gave the boys a wink. Danny already flew, while invisible, to the window and held his head inside where he saw the Shadow Hunter and Shego sitting while eating their food.

* * *

Meanwhile Bubbles, Buttercup, Otto, Dib, Fanny and the two dogs already arrived at the City Hall. The City Hall looked different than the ones they were used to, instead of a white building with a large dome it was another wooden building, the only difference it had than the regular buildings was that it was much bigger in size and had a clock bell on top.

"C'mon guys, we have to check inside." Fanny said and motioned the others to enter. The whole place was dusty and spider webs could be seen everywhere. There were several mice running around and many insects.

"Eeeww! What a dirty place!" Bubbles complained.

"Why won't you shut up for once!" Buttercup shouted.

"Sorry." Bubbled said almost with tears in her eyes.

"You two don't get along with each other well." Dib said who was leaning against the counter. "I thought there may be some Irken stuff happening around here, but guess I was wrong." Dib yawned. Otto on the other hand was investigating the place along with Fanny, but couldn't find anything.

"Let's go to the upper floor, maybe we will find someone or something there." Fanny said as she and Otto walked upstairs followed by Dib and Buttercup.

"I'm staying here with the dogs." Bubbles said. She walked to a dusty couch, blew some dust away and sat down on it.

Upstairs the team heard voices coming out of the room the mayor was supposed to be. "Let's go inside." Otto said. "I will open the door and you guys storm in."

"Me too?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, you agreed to come with us so you're going in too." Otto said and reached with his hand for the doorknob. "Okay I count down and you will go inside, understood?" the others nodded. "Three… two… one…" Otto opened the door, Fanny, Dib and Buttercup stormed in and encountered three small green aliens and one taller one.

"Those are Irkens!" Dib shouted.

* * *

That was it! What will happen, what will happen with the future? Everything can happen now...


	8. Last Resort

Chapter 8 is here, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever made to I hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

Ch 8 Last Resort

They stood in the opening of the door and couldn't believe what they saw. Four aliens were standing in the middle of the room, there were two small aliens that pretty much looked the same. Green skin, pink eyes, a red uniform with pink collars and antennas on their heads, the only difference was that one has a much bigger head. The third smaller female alien had purple eyes, curled antennas and a solid red uniform. The taller alien was a female with even more curled antennas, and a different uniform which looked more like a dress. Her belly was only a small line connecting to her upper body and she too had purple eyes.

"Those are Irkens." Dib said again "How is it possible they are here? Does their race also exist already that long." Dib questioned himself.

Otto looked to his friends who looked shocked so Otto decided to look too and saw the Irkens standing in the room. They weren't from the future or past, they were really coming from outer space, according to his watch.

"What is your business here!?" Fanny asked and already reached with her hands to her M.U.S.K.E.T..

"Our business? Were just coming here to collect some diamonds." the tallest said while holding a red diamond in her hand.

"A red diamond?" Otto said. "They only found one red diamond in the history the others already were gone, how can it be you're holding one?" he asked.

"I don't really know what you are talking about, young man. But we Irkens have been collecting these diamonds for a while now so that we can complete the Massive, our mother space-ship which can destroy all planets." the tallest said proud.

"Who are you guys actually?" Buttercup asked.

"I am Almighty Tallest Miyuki, leader of the Irkers and these are three of my best Invaders; Invader Sklud." she pointed at the normal Irken. "Next to him Invader Groot." and pointed to the big headed Irken and then pointed at the female Irken. "And that is Invader Zee." she said proudly of her elite team. "I always say, that it is nice to know the name of the person who kills you."

"You are going to kill me?" Buttercup chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, you guys can't do anything but shoot out of that little laser." Buttercup mocked them.

"I've seen bigger threats in the Kids Next Door base, you're nothing compared to it." Fanny said.

While the girls were already preparing for a fight, Dib still watched with amazed eyes because he finally found the thing he always was looking for, the Irkens. Maybe his father would think he's normal now.

"Dib, Fanny, Buttercup!" Otto shouted and got their attention. "I'm going downstairs to get Bubbles, you handle these Irkens." Otto ran down the stairs to get to Bubbles while the other three were ready to fight.

"Are you ready team?" Miyuki asked her subordinates, who nodded and revealed their lasers. "Let's do this." she said. The three Irkens then rushed towards Dib, Fanny and Buttercup who immediately came into action.

* * *

Danny saw the two villains eating their food. While Shego ate it like any normal person would do, the Shadow Hunter really was eating like a pig. It didn't seem they were doing anything bad at the moment until Shego began to talk.

"So, have you already discovered where the Time Monkey is located?" Shego asked after finishing the meat she was eating.

"No, not really. There are some places I could imagine where it is, but I don't know for sure." Shadow Hunter replied.

"Idiot." Shego mumbled. "We have to get that thing. I will go into the future and will rule over the world, I've already taken care of my boss and his idiot companions and Kim Possible, so there isn't anyone in my way anymore."

"And what was the thing I would get?" Shadow Hunter asked to remind Shego that she promised him something too.

"Yeah, yeah. You will be the head of the police department, don't worry. I won't forget it." Danny then stuck his head out of the room and turned visible again and gave thumbs up to let the girls know they could begin their attack. Blossom and Jenny flew through the window and broke it, and saw the surprised faces of Shego and Shadow Hunter. The two stood up and took a few steps backwards for safety when Danny appeared behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny said and put his hand on the shoulders of the two. Shego immediately grabbed the hands of Danny and they began their fight. The Shadow Hunter on the other hand turned around and aimed for Blossom and Jenny and began to shoot at them.

"The battle has begun." Dexter said as he looked to the room and heard the loud noise coming from it.

"Will they be okay?" Lucky Luke asked, worried because it were still kids who were fighting the Shadow Hunter.

Danny and Shego both charged for an energy blast. Danny formed a green ball ectoplasm energy in his hands while Shego formed a green ball of chemical flames in her hands. They both fired a big blast of energy to each other that were on equal strength. Shego's blast began to overpower Danny's, Danny quickly became invisible and intangible so the blast went straight through him without hurting him. He flew in the air and shot three balls of ectoplasm energy towards Shego who was able to block them with her glove. Shego jumped up and her nails began to glow and grew bigger and slashed Danny in his shoulder. Danny fell down to the ground, Shego jumped down and created another energy ball in her hand to fire at him. Danny quickly used his Ghost Shield and managed to escape from the attack.

Shadow Hunter was rapidly shooting at Blossom and Jenny making them unable to perform a move. Blossom then eventually managed to fire a laser from her eyes and stopped a few of the bullets. Jenny then immediately turned her hand into a machine gun and fired at the Shadow Hunter, who then drew his second gun so he also could respond to the eye lasers Blossom was shooting.

"What's up with these bullets? They are different than real ones, like the ones I have." Jenny said while still shooting.

"I don't know but my laser should be able to go through the bullets instead of only repelling them." Blossom responded.

"That's because these are not real bullets." Shadow Hunter said and saw the surprised faces on the girls. The two stopped with their attacks and listened to the cowboy. "These are Shadow Bullets, a special kind of bullets that I shoot with the darkness inside of myself. They are also able to shoot something else besides bullets…" Shadow Hunter then aimed his pistols at the girls and fired a blast of black matter out of his pistols. Blossom was able to freeze the blast that was coming at her with her ice-breath but Jenny noticed it too late and got hit in her leg and fell down to the ground.

"Jenny!" Blossom shouted and flew down to the ground.

"Don't look back! I'm your opponent!" Shadow Hunter shouted as he jumped down to and wanted to shoot through Blossom's head but got kicked in the side by Dexter's robot battle-suit. "You annoying kids!" Shadow Hunter stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes.

Jenny stood up and said she was fine, although it was noticeable that her leg was badly damaged. Blossom, Jenny and Dexter now stood in front of Shadow Hunter when suddenly out of the shadows of the three a shadow wolf appeared. "Meet my tribe." Shadow Hunter said.

* * *

Princess, Cree, Tak, MiMi, Vega, Noodle, Zoe and Manny were walking through the Wild West. It was less hot than it was before, it was becoming evening. You could see the sun going down although it wasn't at the horizon yet. The gang eventually arrived at a town, Megaville. It was famous because it was the biggest village in the whole Wild West. Before it was Daisy Town of course, until they discovered many raw materials in Megaville, like; gold, silver and diamonds. The village was a good running village.

"So this is Megaville in the past?" Princess asked while looking around and didn't really seem to enjoy the sight.

"Yup, this is Megaville, so this also would be the place where our last three remaining victims should be." Cree answered.

"Good, I'm already looking forward to destroy that Membrane, you too MiMi?" Tak said with a smile on her face while looking at MiMi who looked up to Tak.

"This place is known to be the biggest and most beautiful city in the Wild West and still it looks like a dump." Princess commented.

"Well, we aren't in 2012 remember, we are now in 1880." Vega said in a voice of annoyance. Vega was really getting tired of Princess' complains the whole time, but she wasn't in the mood to comment about her behavior.

"Noodle, do you already know where the precise location is of those people?" Cree asked. Noodle looked over her shoulder to Cree and nodded, she pointed to the suburban-like area or the village where a laboratory was located, at least what you could call a laboratory in this time.

"Okay girls, while you handle this, the rest of us are going to get a drink or something in the village." Zoe said.

"Good idea Zoe, I've gotten really thirsty from that long walk." Manny said with a face that seemed to be suffering, although he was just joking. Zoe, Manny, Cree and Noodle walked away and looked for a saloon to drink. Princess, Vega and Tak continued until they reached the house. Princess, who already took the lead, knocked on the door hat was opened by a man in a white uniform, a curly mustache and a fancy haircut opened the door.

"Hello girls, I'm Professor Utonium. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can die!" Princess shouted, suddenly her body became wrapped by her golden-like metal battle-suit. She held her hand forwards and shot a yellow, almost gold, sphere out of the palm of her hand and blasted Utonium away.

"What is going on!?" Wakeman said who came running into the room.

"It seemed like Utonium had been hit by a ball of energy, which resembles an electrical discharge, that has been fired out of the palm of the hand from that girl wearing the metal battle-suit." Membrane said who also arrived on the scene. He and Wakeman helped Utonium to get back up.

"We need to call our heroes." Wakeman said.

"Already done that." Membrane said. "They are heading this way." the three girls standing in front of the house looked surprised as they suddenly saw four figures landing from the sky.

"Those girls, they resemble… the Powerpuff Girls!" Princess said. There were standing three girls before them with huge steamers on their backs, they all wore a dress and bonnet in their signature color, and a strap around their waist that secures the large steamers on their backs.

"Those…are the…Steamypuff Girls." Utonium commented while still having much pain in his stomach from the energy ball that hit him. Next to them a robot appeared, she was made out of iron, she had all kind of holes in her to let the steam out in her body, she also contained two flutes of a train on her head that acted as her jet-pigtails.

"And that is probably XJ-9." Vega said.

"To be more correct, her name is XJ-0." Wakeman said. Although it's my first design she worked out pretty well, I was even able to give her some sort of emotion." Wakeman said proud.

"And where are the robots I have to fight against, Membrane?" Tak asked.

"You will have to do it with me." Membrane said. Electrical shocks were seen around his hands and his eyes began to glow white behind his goggles.

"Oh, this could be interesting." Tak then grabbed her laser and shot into the direction of Membrane.

* * *

Fanny shot with her M.U.S.K.E.T. mustard to repel the shot of Invader Skudge. "You're not going to win this!" Fanny said as she grabbed her S.P.I.C.E.R. and shot a chilly pepper ray in the face of the Irken who wasn't able to see for a moment so Fanny kicked him against the head.

Invader Zee rushed towards Dib and fought him in hand-on-hand combat. Zee got the upper hands and threw Dib away. Dib quickly got up and formed electrical shocks around his hands and his eyes began to glow white behind his glasses. He send lightning shocks towards Zee who managed to dodge it. She then called her SIR-Unit who began to attack Dib too.

Buttercup was fighting with Invader Groot who rapidly shot plasma balls at Buttercup although she managed to destroy the shots with her laser eyes. "Are you even trying? I'm getting a little bored of only doing this, show me more!" she said and then released a green ground punch from the ground that hit Groot. The Invader stood up and then activated his PAK, the bag pack in his back, and summoned four giant spider legs out of it. He began to attack Buttercup who enjoyed having a little more action.

Otto was downstairs with Bubbles and the dogs. "Bubbles you have to go upstairs and help the others, they are fighting the Irkens."

"What are Irkens?" Bubbles asked.

"Those are aliens from the planet Irk. We are outnumbered, they really need your help!"

"Okay, will you take care of Ratanplan and Bimbo for me?" Bubbles asked, Otto nodded. Bubbles then stood up and flew through the ceiling to the second floor.

"Ratanplan, why don't you take Bimbo and get back to Betty. It's dangerous out here, go." Otto said quietly so Bubbles couldn't hear. Ratanplan nodded and took Bimbo on his back and ran away.

"Yes, it's not dangerous here outside. There are probably no villains out in the plains in the Wild West or Indians who try to hunt and eat us." Ratanplan said to Bimbo in animal language.

Invader Skudge and Groot both saw that Zee summoned her SIR-Unit and decided to do that to. Another two little robots with red-glowing eyes appeared and attacked Dib who was now surrounded. "You have nowhere left to run." Invader Zee said and grinned while the SIR-Units captured Dib with their expandable claws. Then out of nowhere a blue sonic swirl came and hit Zee. Bubbles appeared and gave Dib a wink and continued beating up Zee. Dib on the other hand grabbed the hands of the SIR-Units and electrified them. The SIR-Units revealed their arsenal of missiles and fired them at Dib.

Fanny switched over to her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and walked over to Invader Skudge. "Sayōnara, Irken." Fanny said and shot a green laser to Invader Skudge and burnt him to ash.

Buttercup kept dodging the attacking spider-legs from the PAK of Invader Groot. Buttercup would sometimes punch of kick against one of the legs but it wouldn't have any effect. "Is it getting too difficult for you." Groot said while laughing with his evil laugh that sounded rather pathetic.

"Oh, you want me to finish you off right now?" Buttercup smiled as she began to spin around and created a spin tornado and moved around against the legs of the PAK until they were all destroyed. Groot then crawled back, Buttercup stopped spinning and summoned a ball of fire in her hand. "Seems the game is over, this was just too easy." Buttercup threw the flame at Groot and burnt him.

Dib also seemed to get bored of the SIR-Units who already lost their owners, except for Zee's SIR-Unit. Dib decided to not suffer them any longer so he jumped over to them and sent little shocks into their systems defecting them until they exploded.

Bubbles was fighting Zee in hand-on-hand combat. Zee grabbed the arms of Bubbles and threw her against a closet standing in the room. Bubbles got up and fired an eye-laser to her which she dodged. Zee pressed on a button on her glove and revealed a small laser gun that fired a small beam towards Bubbles very fast that hit her in the shoulder. Zee then rushed towards Bubbles and was about to punch her when Bubbles released a sonic scream that made the head of Zee explode.

The heroes and Otto who just arrived after all the Invaders were defeated stood in front of the Almighty Tallest Miyuki. "Looks like only you are left." Otto said.

* * *

Princess activated her jet-pack and flew up into the air on the same height the Steamypuff Girls were. How easy is this going to be, Princess thought. They really didn't seem strong or anything, or looked like they even possessed any powers, now they were just like her.

"Must be heavy… you know, those things on your back." Princess mocked them and chuckled.

"It really isn't. Because that thing makes us hovering in the air it doesn't weights anything for us." Blossom explained.

"Yeah." Buttercup said. "It would be different if we were really flying on our own with holding your heavy body." she mocked back. While Princess was hovering in the air Bubbles sneaked away and appeared behind her and revealed a giant boxing glove that was in the machine. Princess looked behind her and saw the first.

"What!" she shouted and Bubbles punched her away towards Buttercup who summoned a giant boot that kicked her upwards on the same height of Blossom. Blossom summoned a big eye out of the top of the machine which fired an eye laser and hit Princess and created a big smokescreen. After a few seconds the smoke disappeared and they saw Princess again, unharmed.

"Pathetic, I thought you would be stronger." Princess said and smiled. Buttercup then stormed at her with a giant fist aimed to her, Princess saw her coming and held her hand out and fired a yellow beam of energy at her which killed her, to the horror of Utonium. Bubbles then went straight for her and began spinning around and kept hitting Princess with the first she had out. Princess then made firsts and created a sphere around herself and blasted Bubbles away who fell on the ground. Utonium hurried to her to see if she was okay.

"You're now all alone, Blossom. I've got a whole battle-suit with hyper modern gadgets and you three have a massive steamer on your back." Princess knew she already had won. Blossom pushed on a button and a mouth appeared out of the machine that suddenly released an ice breath and froze Princess. She was falling down in the ice chunk and didn't know if she would survive, then out of nowhere XJ-0 appeared, after being sent flying by Vega, and crashed into the ice freeing Princess. Princess regained stability and charged at Blossom.

XJ-0 stood up after she crashed in the ice chunk, she dried herself up with the hot steam inside of her body. Vega created from her arm a sword and flew towards XJ-0. The steam robot launched herself up with the steam and escaped the sword of Vega.

"Give up Jenny!" Vega shouted. "You can't win against a Cluster in this era."

"Who is Jenny? I am XJ-0, I obey my creator and shall destroy you." XJ-0 shaped her hand and turned it into a canon and started to fire cannonballs to Vega who could easily evade them. Then she suddenly got struck by lightning in her back that was fired by Professor Membrane who tried to hit Tak with it but hit Vega instead. Vega fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Tak saw the unconscious Vega and got angry at Membrane. "You shall pay for that! MiMi get him!" Tak shouted, her cat-like SIR-Unit, MiMi, rushed towards Membrane in a blue dark streak and almost couldn't be seen because of how fast she went. She passed Membrane and cut him in his shoulder. MiMi transformed back into her SIR-Unit form and used her, with cable extended, claw to trap Membrane. Membrane's hands were tightened and couldn't preform any move.

"Seems like your story ends here." Tak said and walked towards him.

"Before I die, I want to ask you one question." Membrane said and tried to keep his mind calm, he didn't seem anxious of the moment he might be going to die.

"And what may that question be?"

"Who are you, and what's you motive for killing me?"

Tak chuckled. "I will tell you, it's nice to know the name of the person who kills you. My name is Invader Tak, current official Invader of Earth. I come from the planet Irk, where we get assigned to a planet and have to destroy it. Still following it?" Tak asked and saw the quick nod of Membrane. "I'm here to kill you so I also kill one of your 'grandsons' in the future, so that I can finally take over Earth in the name of the Irkens."

"You can't do that! You will alter time and space by doing that, everything you girls already did or are going to do will alter the future, even being here on this moment!" Membrane tried to explain in vain.

"Sorry Membrane, but I have to think of myself too." Tak lifted her laser and pushed it against the head of Membrane and shot him in his head. Blood was dripping out from both sides of the head and a large hole in his forehead was seen. "You can let him go now MiMi." MiMi pulled her hand back and transformed back into her cat form. Tak saw Vega lying on her back whith XJ-0 standing above her with her canon, ready to kill her. MiMi looked worried and wanted to go and help, but Tak shook her head.

"Seems I'm still the best robot here." XJ-0 said and aimed with her canon to the head of Vega. What XJ-0 didn't see was that the leg of Vega transformed into a drill with which she drilled into the back of XJ-0 making her fall to the ground.

"I will make the pain short." Vega said as she transformed her hand into a sword again and stuck it into the head of XJ-0.

"XJ-0!" Wakeman shouted and ran towards her robot daughter. She cried above the body of her lost daughter when she suddenly felt a knife against her neck. "Please don't do this, why would you do this?" Wakeman cried.

"For my mother." Vega said cold and sliced off the head of Wakeman.

Princess formed an energy ball in her hand and was about to throw it at Blossom, after she was released from the ice chunk Blossom trapped her in. She fired the energy ball at Blossom who just hovered there and for some reason wasn't able to move. Right at the moment the ball would hit her Bubbles interfered and took the ball into her chest. Bubbles smiled and fell down to the ground where the steamer exploded.

"Not my intention, but that works too." Princess chuckled. "Now let's move on to the last one." out of Princess' shoulders came two small rectangles filled with many tiny missiles. "Bye bye, Blossom." Princess pushed on a button on her arm and fired the missiles. Blossom quickly spun the wheel on the side of the steamer to use the laser eye, but was too late. One missile hit her steamer followed by another one, the steamer fell down dragging Blossom with it while the missiles still hit the machine and Blossom.

"Blossom!" Utonium shouted and ran to catch her and the steamer, although he knew he would die by the explosion it would cause if it will hit the ground. He jumped to catch it but, unfortunately, didn't manage to catch the steamer which exploded and took Utonium in the explosion.

"Girls…we did it!" Princess said happy, knowing to finally be free from those stupid Powerpuff Girls. "Don't you like the freedom you just gave yourself!?"

"I guess." Vega said looking at the corpses lying around.

"Finally done? You guys took your time?" Cree approached the other girls along with Zoe, Manny and Noodle. "Noodle, are we ready to go?" Noodle nodded and looked to her arm where suddenly a small antenna came out.

"What's that?" Manny asked.

"What do you think, we also have to get back to the future, right?" Cree smiled. "Let's see what has become of the future, Noodle activate the time-machine!" Noodle pressed on the red button on her arm and in a wink they disappeared.

* * *

Danny fired a large beam of ectoplasm energy to Shego who jumped out of the way. She responded by rapidly firing energy balls that Danny was able to dodge by using his Ghost Shield.

"There's no way, anyone is going to win this fight." Shego said. "We are equally strong, so it doesn't really matter."

"I don't know about you, but I've got a lot of other techniques I can use. These were only the weaker moves." Danny said proud. "You want to see one?" Danny formed, with his cytokinesis powers, an energy ball of intense cold and threw it at Shego. She wasn't quick enough to jump away and got her feet stuck to the ground.

The Shadow Hunter released the shadow wolves that began attacking Blossom, Jenny and Dexter. While the three were fighting the allies of Shadow Hunter, he himself sneaked away from the scene to help Shego in her battle against Danny. Lucky Luke saw him running away and followed him. Shadow Hunter saw Shego trapped and Danny who was about to attack her when he drew his pistol and shot Danny in his side. Danny fell down onto the ground and Shadow Hunter broke the ice, Shego was trapped in, with his bullets.

Lucky Luke arrived on the scene. "It's not fair to fight two on one, Shadow Hunter or should I say, Mabel."

"Shut up! My name is Shadow Hunter not Mabel." he said with an angry voice, and focused himself on Lucky Luke.

"You're name really is…Mabel?" Shego asked trying to hold in her laugh. "That's a girl's name!" Shego laughed, while Shadow Hunter looked ashamed because of his name. after Shego stopped laughing there was a deadly silence, the two cowboys were looking at each other.

"Just shoot him in his head Luke, kill him!" Danny shouted who was still lying in the ground while holding his side to stop the blood from dripping out of his body.

"I could do that but…" Lucky Luke didn't want to finish his sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never killed someone. I often shoot them but mostly in their hats, and then in their state of shock I arrest them and bring them to county jail."

"You're kidding me, right?"

While Dexter, Blossom and Jenny were fighting the shadow wolves, Dexter noticed that Blossom and Jenny were beginning to fade away. "Girls, you're… fading away!" Dexter shouted. Then Jenny disappeared.

"Jenny!" Blossom shouted. "Where did she go?" she said. Dexter ran to Blossom and hugged her.

"Please Blossom, don't you disappear too. We need you, I need you." he and Blossom both cried and a tear fell from Blossom on Dexter's hand. Dexter looked into her eyes as Blossom faded away and the tear on his hand too.

"What he says is true, he tried to arrest me once before, but couldn't because I was too quick. Remember that I'm the Shadow Hunter and I'm as fast as a shadow." he told. Lucky Luke then pulled the trigger and shot at him, but with his eyes closed so he couldn't see the blood. When he opened his eyes Shadow Hunter was gone, but really gone, there was no corpse.

"Where did he go!" Lucky Luke shouted.

"Don't ask me, he's a complete mystery to me." Shego said. Lucky Luke grabbed her by her throat when he suddenly noticed a presence behind him, the Shadow Hunter merged from Lucky Luke's shadow and shot. It was silent for a moment, did the Shadow Hunter kill Lucky Luke?

"Nice try, Shadow Hunter." Lucky Luke said who now stood behind the black cowboy. Everyone looked surprised when they saw Luke still alive. "You may be as fast as a shadow but you forgot that my name was Lucky Luke, the fastest cowboy in the Wild West even faster than a shadow." Luke said and shot the Shadow Hunter in his chest, Shadow Hunter then dropped dead on the ground.

"It doesn't matter, he was useless. I can do this on my own too."

"Danny, Lucky Luke! Blossom and Jenny disappeared!" Dexter shouted as the two men looked shocked.

"Ow really?" Shego laughed. "Come boys!" out of the dark several people appeared. The Dalton Brothers, Billy the Kid, Jesse James and his crew and a lot more. "You didn't think that I was here alone with only that guy.

"Run!" Danny said who turned his legs into a spectral tail and flew away. Dexter activated his battle-suit again, grabbed Lucky Luke and ran away too. The cowboys wanted to follow them.

"Let them go, we have to move on with our plans." Shego said as she walked away followed by the cowboys and left the corpse of Shadow Hunter behind.

* * *

The three Irkens and their SIR-Units were defeated. Dib, Bubbles, Buttercup, Fanny and Otto were standing in front of Tallest Miyuki.

"There's no escape anymore!" Buttercup said.

"I know, but don't you think that your friend looks a little weird." she said and pointed at Dib who started to fade away.

"Wow, what's happening to you?" Fanny said and looked surprised like everyone else.

"Oh, no." Otto looked at his watch that said with big red letters 'PARADOX'. "He's fading away because one of his ancestors has been killed, he doesn't exists anymore." Otto said and when he finished his sentence Bubbles and Buttercup also started to fade away.

"We have to go to the others!" Bubbles said.

"Seems like I can get out of here." Miyuki said when suddenly a Viral Tank, which was an Irken spaceship, crashed into the building. Miyuki stepped inside of it, the door closed and she flew away with the red diamond. Buttercup tried to stop her but already was too late.

"Guys, I think I'm going to di…" before Dib could finish his sentence he already had disappeared. Bubbles started to cry, Buttercup went to her and hugged her.

"Bubbles, I love you very much." Buttercup said calmly. "Just keep calm, it will soon be over."

"I love you too…Buttercup." after Bubbles said that name the two of them disappeared.

"We have no time to waste! We have to go to the future and see what happened, let's find the others." Otto said and motioned Fanny to the exit. The two of them ran to the middle of the village where they met up again with Danny, Dexter and Lucky Luke. But there was no sign of Blossom or Jenny, so Otto and Fanny already knew what happened to them.

"Quickly we have to go back to the future." Otto pressed on his watch and they teleported back to the future.

They arrived in the future and what they saw was horrible. The sky was dark green, there were high gray buildings and only people walking over the street wearing green-black jumpsuits. This was the world where Shego ruled in, Goville.

* * *

Well, that pretty much were the past chapters, they will of course return later (duh, you have to change the present somehow) but now let's first defeat Shego! Or something like that, I don't know what their plan is...


	9. Twisted Present

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since I posted a story but here is the ninth chapter. And don't worry because the tenth chapter is also already done. So it's coming right after this.

* * *

Ch 9 Twisted Present

There they stood; Dexter, Otto, Fanny, Danny, Lucky Luke and his horse Jolly Jumper in the middle of the dark city. Unlike Megaville, Goville had a dark green screen and high buildings. Everyone walked around in Go-uniforms.

"The whole town… Megaville is taken over by Shego." Danny said.

"Otto, can't you teleport us back in time to restore what happened there?" Fanny asked.

"I shall try." Otto looked at his time-watch and looked up the data of the time Wakeman, Membrane and Utonium. He found the data and wanted to teleport. The watch bleeped red and said "Access Denied."

"It's not working." Otto said.

"Why won't it work? Let me have a look at it." Dexter said.

"No, I've already found out the reason. Were in a non-timewarp zone."

"How is that possible?" Fanny asked.

"Well, there is a special device in the Time Squad headquarters that disables the ability to teleport. You can give your own coordinates to decide how big the area is, and apparently this one almost covers the whole country."

"How can we teleport back then?"

"Wait, I know how." Danny suddenly said. "I heard Shego and the Shadow Hunter talk about a Time Monkey that was placed in the Wild West in the past. That probably allows someone to travel in time too."

"So we only have to locate the Time Monkey, break it and the timeline will be restored." Dexter said.

Lucky Luke looked around and saw all the advanced machines. Strong buildings made out of stone, vehicles that function on their own and not on horses, and several other small machines. He was amazed by the new technologies. "Hey guys!" Luke shouted. "This time is really amazing, look at all the technology!"

The rest knew that Luke didn't mean that this present was great but all the things that were completely new for him. Jolly Jumper was also looking around but was disappointed because there was no grass for him to eat.

The group moved forwards and walked along on the streets. While they were wandering around camera's were spying on them, the camera's saw that they weren't wearing any Go-uniform and that they had to be intruders. The alarm went off and the street they were in got trapped by giant walls at the ends of the street. Police came and began shooting at the group.

Fanny immediately hid behind a trashcan and started to fire with her M.U.S.K.E.T. and S.P.I.C.E.R. at the police. Dexter activated his battle backpack and fired some missiles from its arms, Lucky Luke also started to shoot at the police. Danny, on the other hand, grabbed Jolly Jumper and Otto and brought them to safety behind the walls. Danny then returned to back-up the others, he flew into one of the bodies of the police and shot two other police through their head.

Fanny shot blob of mustard in the face of the police followed by a hot pepper that burnt through his body. Lucky Luke used his straight aim to shoot most of the police dead, Dexter blew up the car with a missile which created a giant explosion that incinerated the near polices.

Danny finished off the body that he had possessed and dropped it on the floor. He fired a ghost beam and broke the big wall.

"Let's continue!" Danny said and motioned the others to come. Lucky Luke jumped on his horse and the other ran away along with him. They saw a giant castle-sized building in the distance, the resident of Shego.

* * *

The other group was in the present for a longer time now. The girls were surprised by how much the future had changed, only because they killed the ones they hated. But though they didn't have any idea what they were going to do now.

"I think I should head back to the Cluster Zone, to my mother, to tell her the news that I destroyed XJ-9." Vega said with a sound of disappointment in her voice, although she didn't know why.

"So, you're really heading back." Cree said.

"Well, I had to go sometime, so I won't bother you girls anymore." Vega opened a Cluster Portal and stepped inside of it and disappeared.

"That's one." Princess said, sounding like she found it nice that Vega was gone. "But what are we going to do now?"

"Live our lives, I suppose." Zoe said. "Although there is no more competition now that Manny is on my side." she smiled at Manny who smiled back uncomfortably.

"Zoe?" Manny got her attention. "Can I speak to you in private?" Zoe nodded and went along with Manny to somewhere else.

"Actually I don't want to be around that love couple anymore." Cree said.

"So you just want to drop them and move on?" Tak asked.

"That was the idea."

"Okay then, but I'm also dropping you three." Tak said as she tapped on her watch and a Spittle Runner landed on the ground. "I'm going back to the Massive, to visit my Tallest." Tak motioned MiMi to come with her and they departed from Earth.

"Zoe, I feel really bad about what we have done, we killed innocent people. We killed Frida." Manny said.

"You said you were okay with it, you said she wasn't important anymore!" Zoe responded a bit sad and angry at the same time.

"I know, I know. But I was blind back then, I didn't realize it really would happen. I'm going to find a way to bring Frida back." Manny said.

"If you go now, I will never forgive you. Just like my mother and grandmother never will forgive your father and grandfather!" Zoe shouted in anger as she saw Manny transform into El Tigre and leave the scene. Zoe angrily returned to the spot where she saw the girls last but noticed they were gone. She got even angrier, activated her jet-pack and flew away.

Princess, Cree and Noodle were the only ones left of the once six-numbered group. "I think I'm going to go home. I'm tired so I am going to sleep on my giant bed." Princess said.

"Fine, you can also go." Cree said. Princess activated her golden jet-pack and flew away leaving Cree and Noodle behind. "So what are you going to do?" Noodle didn't answer.

"You just go along with me, I have a perfect plan to save us." Cree and Noodle continued to walk through the big city.

* * *

Vega returned to the Cluster Zone which seemed completely abandoned, Vega flew up to her home and searched for her mother. She encountered her mother depressed on her bed, almost looking like she was crying.

"Mother?" Vega entered the room. "Is something wrong?" Vexus looked up and was happy to see her daughter again.

"Vega, you're alive!" Vexus shouted.

"Mother, what happened."

"I suddenly felt a weird change in myself and before I knew it the whole world thought you didn't exist. I asked to Smytus and Krackus where you were but they apparently didn't know you. People started to call me crazy and slowly the whole empire departed, and left me here alone."

"You were searching for me?"

"Yes. I was worried because you was gone."

"So you do love me?"

"Of course I do, you're the most precious thing in my life. I know I'm sometimes very busy with myself and my plans to take over the Human World but I do love you very, very much."

"Sorry." Vega mumbled and looked down to the ground.

"Why do you say that."

"I killed XJ-9, well actually I killed an ancestor of Mrs. Wakeman. I thought you would be proud of me but the whole future changed because of me."

Vexus first looked surprised and was shocked, but quickly regained her normal expression. "Don't worry. I you want to apologize you can maybe do something good for the Human World, by stopping Shego."

"I will do that mother." Vega said and departed back to the Human World.

* * *

Tak meanwhile was at the Massive that was somewhere in space. She walked into the control room where Tallest Purple and Tallest Red were waiting for her.

"Ah there we have our little Invader Tak." Red said.

"Shut up Red." Purple responded annoyed. "What is your business here? Why isn't Earth destroyed yet. From my data Queen Shego is still ruling over it."

"I've came to report that we can better start an invasion on Ea…"

"No, we will not invade Earth!" Red interrupted. "It is a little blue planet that is not important to us."

"But…"

"No buts, the discussion is ended."

Tak was angry. "C'mon MiMi we will invade and take over Earth instead of destroying it." Tak left along with MiMi and headed back to Earth.

* * *

"Where can they be?" Manny questioned himself, looking for the other heroes that asked him to come along with them to the past. "I know that they are here and that they can bring the Earth back to normal again." Manny swung with his expandable claws through the air. He looked down and saw a figure of Frida beneath, it almost looked like two Frida's. Manny went to the ground and encountered Sergio and Diego with their robot and guacamole Frida versions.

"What have you done?" Manny asked.

"Manny?" the two boys said synchromesh. "I thought you were gone already." Diego said.

"You were the one who made Frida sad and let her disappear. And guess what, now you're going to pay for that." Sergio said and sent his robotic Frida to Manny followed by a guacamole Frida.

Manny fought the two fake Frida's and defeated them with ease.

"Act normal boys. I'm going to get Frida back, so I can be with her again." Manny extended his claw and swung away leaving an amazed Diego and Sergio behind.

Princess arrived at the location where her house should've been, but when she arrived she saw nothing. The only thing that stood there was a parking lot. Princess' tempter began to rise and she yelled into the sky.

"My life is ruined, I have to restore this again, but how?" Princess activated her jet-pack again and flew up into the air. "Of course, I have to go back into the past, but for that I need to find a time-traveler. I bet that the new ruler of this world may have one." Princess flew further until she bumped into Vega who also was on her way to the castle.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Vega asked.

"I'm going to restore what we have done in the past. Although I love to have the Powerpuff Girls dead, I prefer to still be rich."

"There is an easier way, we just have to destroy the Time Monkey Shego used to alter the past." When Vega finished her sentence a ship approached them that seemed to crash and hit them. Princess and Vega were able to hold the ship up and carefully lowered it to the ground. They themselves also landed on the ground and saw the ship open, Tak and MiMi came out of the half-destroyed ship.

"Hi girls." Tak said.

"Let me guess you're also here to undo what we have done?" Princess asked.

"Yes I am."

"Then let's go, we still have a long way to go." The three activated their jet-packs, Vega having her's installed in her feet, and flew towards the castle of Shego.

* * *

The group of heroes was running through the alleys of the big town. It looked like the streets would never end. Whichever way they looked, everything seemed exactly the same . The only way you could figure out where you were was to look at the name of the street.

"How long is it going to take?" Lucky Luke asked who was riding on Jolly Jumper who seemed to get exhausted from it.

"Hopefully not long." Fanny said. "I'm getting blisters on my feet from all this running."

"According to the coordinates, it won't take much longer before we reach the castle. We only have to run though a few more streets." Dexter said. "You still have no connection Otto?"

"Nope, the blocked area is really big so don't get your hopes up that we will be able to teleport back. We just have to break that Time Monkey, like you said." Otto responded.

"Look guys, I can already see the castle!" Danny shouted who flew through the sky. The group ran the last bit and finally arrived at the castle. They wanted to enter it but were quickly spotted by the camera's around the castle. Instead of police, several big guards stepped out of the entrance. They attacked the heroes with their guns and spears.

Danny fired several ghost discs at the guards which only did minor damage to them, he switched over to his ghost beams instead which dealt more damage to them. Dexter activated his gauntlets and started to slam the guards, while Fanny and Lucky Luke rapidly kept shooting with their guns. Otto on the other hand was driven into a corner by the guards but no one noticed it.

The guards held their spears up and were ready to attack Otto when out of nowhere a claw went straight through the bodies of the guards and threw them away.

"El Tigre?!" Otto was surprised to see that Manny was still alive in this universe. "How is it possible that you still are alive?"

"Hehe funny story, I kind of teamed up with the villains but when we were back in the present I decided to become good again." Manny quickly told and rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry too much, it's good that you're here now."

In the meantime the other heroes defeated the guards and also noticed the presence of El Tigre. He explained his story to him, and why their friends were gone. The others were shocked at first but forgave him. They also told Manny that they only have to destroy the Time Monkey to return everything back to normal.

"Hey losers!" Cree said who approached the heroes in her ninja uniform along with Noodle.

"Cree Lincoln?! What are you doing here?" Fanny asked, I thought we got rid of you a long time ago.

"Don't you understand, I altered the past. It was all my idea, didn't Manny tell that just a few minutes ago?" Cree grinned. "Well, it doesn't matter, Noodle attack them!"

Noodle marched forwards and held her hand out which transformed into a giant bazooka and fired one of its missiles. The missiles headed towards the group when suddenly out of nowhere a big hand blocked the missile. The heroes looked behind them a saw a big, Afro-American man with three other people on his shoulders.

"Kon'nichiwa! Nice to see you again Cyborg Noodle!" the real Noodle shouted from the shoulder of the big guy. She jumped off him and landed on the ground.

"Who are you guys?" Danny asked.

"Whoops, sorry. My name is Noodle and these are my friends; Russel, the big guy, 2-D the one with the black eyes and my Murdoc, the one with the green skin." Noodle introduced them.

"Hello kids. We will take it from here, you go ahead and take care of that diva." Murdoc said who now also stood next to Noodle. 2-D grabbed a missile launcher out of the collar of Russel and aimed it at Noodle.

"You guys better hurry, it will get messy in here." 2-D shouted from Russel's shoulder. The group followed their advice and entered the castle. "Well, fun time begins." 2-D fired a missile that hit the ground and exploded, sending Cree and Cyborg Noodle flying.

"Noodle go after your clone! I will take care of that black chick." Murdoc said as he pulled out a machete and stormed towards Cree. Murdoc randomly swung with the machete but Cree dodged every slash. She kicked Murdoc in his face but it didn't seem to have much effect as Murdoc simply continued his swinging. 2-D had decided to put the missile launcher away and do a nap on Russel's shoulder, Russel himself also decided to sit down and watch the fight.

"So it seems they have rebuilt you, but do you have any new abilities, weapons or powers?" Noodle asked who loaded her shotgun. She walked towards her cyborg version while her cat-like mask dangled around her neck and her purple hair that waved with the wind. She still wore her white nurse uniform and her long black-white striped stockings. She now aimed for Cyborg Noodle who suddenly stuck out both of her arms.

"What are you going to do?" Noodle asked surprised. Cyborg Noodle's arms transformed into a shotgun and police shield. Noodle immediately out of response fired at the cyborg but its attack was blocked by her shield.

Cyborg Noodle shot back but luckily Noodle could dodge the attack. All the commotion woke 2-D up, he looked at the two girls and decided to join in. He grabbed his hand-pistol and ran to Noodle.

"Hey girl, do you want some of my help." 2-D asked.

"I don't need your help, but if you really want to you can join, Baka." Noodle and 2-D both fired at her but the cyborg kept blocking the attacks. 2-D looked at Noodle and she nodded. 2-D jumped over the cyborg and attacked her from the back. Cyborg Noodle turned around to protect herself but had no attention for Noodle anymore who quickly shot her in her head, leaving only the bottom of the head left. 2-D looked with his big black eyes as he saw the body drop on the ground.

"Let's make sure she never can be rebuilt again." Noodle said and walked away, 2-D took some distance and asked Russel for his missile launcher. He got it and then fired one at the dead cyborg, the missile exploded and nothing was left of the body anymore.

Murdoc meanwhile, was still fighting Cree. He was now trying harder but surprisingly Cree was too fast for him. Murdoc then stopped attacking.

"Why did you stop?" Cree asked.

"I'm too lazy to continue this fight." he simply answered. "Russel you can finish her off." Murdoc walked away and Russel stood up.

"Wait, what is he going to do, he not go…" Russel smashed with his hand on Cree and smashed her against the ground, killing her. Murdoc, who picked up his marine hat that belonged to his captain uniform, got back on Russel. Quickly followed by the others.

"Our job is done here, let's go band." Murdoc said as he and the others departed on the shoulders of Russel.

* * *

The heroes had arrived in the castle where they came into a room with several separate ways. They knew that they had to split up.

* * *

Well how did you all find that? Looks like some characters won't appear anymore in the story, a big chapter coming up next and it's the last one so prepare yourself!


	10. Battle of the Queen

The last chapter of this story, sorry it took a while longer than I thought but here it is :D

* * *

Ch 10 Battle of the Queen

There they stood in a big round room; Dexter, Otto, Danny, Fanny, El Tigre, Lucky Luke and Jolly Jumper looked at the five hallways that each went another way.

"Which way should we go?" Otto asked and looked to the faces of his teammates.

"It may be hard to do, but… I think we need to split up." Danny said.

"But what if one of us won't make it?" Otto responded feeling a little bit anxious.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be all right." Fanny said. "Why don't you go with Dexter, he will protect you." she requested.

"Come on Otto, we will form a team." Dexter motioned Otto towards him. "It seems obvious that Lucky Luke goes with his horse, so that means everyone has to go another way."

"We can handle this, right Jolly?" Lucky Luke smiled as he stepped back in his horse and smiled. "We will go already, good luck y'all." Lucky Luke rode away on his white steed into the hallway that was most left.

"We also will depart already." Dexter said. He and Otto walked into the most right hallway. He was shortly followed by Danny who went in the hallway next to the from Dexter and Otto, and Fanny who went into the ones next to the one Lucky Luke went in.

"Seems I'm all alone now." Manny mumbled to himself. He then looked up and ran towards the hallway that was in the middle of the room. Manny ran through the hallway, it seemed like it would never end. Manny decided to slow down a bit and walked further.

"I wonder what Zoe is doing at this moment. After I left she must've been heartbroken. But she is a villain, and I need to be good… I guess." Manny's mind then switched over to Frida, when he thought of her a tear was lying in his eye. He didn't want to blink because he knew that the tear was going to come out then. Though he blinked, the tear rolled down his cheek on the floor. Manny whipped his face and then decided to defeat Shego for Frida, he continued to run through the hallway.

* * *

"This is really taking long, isn't it Jolly?" Lucky Luke asked and patted on the neck of his horse. They continued to slowly walk further. A few minutes passed when Lucky Luke finally saw a light on the end of the hallway.

"C'mon boy, run!" Luke shouted, Jolly Jumper immediately started to sprint towards the bright light. The two entered the room and saw something that looked similar to a destroyed city. It was too modern to be from his time, but too old to be from this time. There were half-destroyed flats, broken cars, bald trees and a lot of debris. Luke stepped of his horse and walked through the area when suddenly out of nowhere a big screen on the end of the area turned on, it showed Shego's face.

"Hello cowboy, remember me?" Shego grinned. "I already expected you, but I don't want to fight you. So instead I've brought some souvenirs with me from your time." Shego began to laugh when several familiar faces to Lucky Luke stepped around the corners.

"Billy the Kid, Jesse James, Frank James, Cole Younger, Black Bart, Emilio Espuelas, Belle Starr, Phil Defer, Elliot Belt and The Daltons!" Lucky Luke shouted out of shock as he saw all of his enemy's now teaming up and facing him.

"So we finally meet again." Black Bart said who was wearing a long white robe with buttons and a white mask over his head. He was holding his musket aimed at Lucky Luke.

"Come on people, we can settle this as adults. There is no need to shoot." Lucky Luke said, he looked back to Jolly Jumper and motioned him to go and hide somewhere safe.

"Shut your mouth!" Belle Starr said. She was wearing a long black dress with yellow stars and a purple ribbon, a big purple hat that had a pink ribbon and a white plume. In her left hand she had her fan while in the pistol in her right hand was aimed at Luke.

"You can't escape anymore Luke." Jesse James said who stood behind him with his gang. Jesse wore a blue blouse, with black trousers, brown boots, a black bandana around his neck and a black cowboy hat with a red plume on it. He has a small beard and a sinister look. His brother, Frank James, has a much friendlier face. He wore a white blouse with a black jacket and a red tie. He had white trousers and a white hat and a big black moustache. And then their cousin, Cole Younger. He was very fat, he wore a red sweater and big blue pants that had suspenders but one had snapped, probably because of his weight. He had short blonde hair. All three were aiming at Lucky Luke.

"He's right, no escape. Mostly because you ruined our lives and killed our partner the Shadow Hunter." Frank James said.

"Kill him!" Billy the Kid shouted out of nowhere and fired a bullet towards Lucky Luke, who luckily could dodge it. The small kid, with the red shirt, gray jacket and black hat, became furious and rapidly fired at him. Out of reaction others also began to shoot.

The tall Phil Defer ran at him with big leaps. He was very tall, and had a pale skin and was dressed in black, except for his blouse. Lucky Luke saw his chance and quickly spawned behind Phil, who looked around in confusion. Phil turned around and was surprised to see Luke's real speed. Lucky Luke shot Phil in the head, who afterwards dropped dead on the ground, to the shock of the others.

* * *

Dexter and Otto ran through the hallway until they arrived in a forest-like room with a little shed up ahead. Dexter and Otto approached the shed when they suddenly saw a big figure step out of it. It was a big animal-like beast but also seemed to be humanoid. He had pink fur, two antennas on his head, a big green nose and wore a blue overall.

"Get off a ma property!" the beast said and aimed his shotgun at the two boys.

"Who are you?" Dexter asked.

"Ma name is Fuzzy Lumpkins, hired by tha Queen, Shego to protect ma property and hers!"

"Seems that this is your opponent, Dex." Otto said.

"What did ya say there?" Fuzzy shouted. "You're not gonna defeat me, I'm gonna kill ya!" Fuzzy shot to Dexter who got pushed out of the way by Otto, the two landed on the grass.

"Thanks Otto, I will take care of it from this point." Dexter grabbed his Dexterangs, which looked similar to triangle rulers, and threw them at the pink beast. He hit Fuzzy in his arm but he quickly pulled them out and threw them on the ground. Blood dripped on the ground, but Fuzzy didn't seemed to gotten hurt.

"He is though." Dexter mumbled. Fuzzy shot a bullet to Dexter who managed to dodge it, but Fuzzy kept firing. While dodging Dexter grabbed his laserpistol. He stood up and shot a laser to the bullet which exploded. Dexter smiled. While he deflected the shots of Fuzzy he grabbed out his magnet grapple hook.

"What's that!?" Fuzzy said surprised. Dexter fired the magnet forwards and hit the shotgun of Fuzzy and pulled it back and threw it behind him. Dexter threw the grapple hook and the ground and continued to shoot at Fuzzy. But the lasers that hit Fuzzy didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"Now I'm Really Getting Mad!" Fuzzy's fur became fire truck-red and stormed towards Dexter and punched him in his face sending him flying. Dexter's face had a bruise from the hit but he stood up. Dexter then activated his gauntlets, he saw Fuzzy frantically running at him, Dexter figured out the best time to hit him. Right before Fuzzy reached him, Dexter punched very hard in the stomach of Fuzzy.

"GAAAAAH!" Fuzzy shouted, his fur went straight up and stormed at Dexter again. He opened his mouth and exposed his giant teeth. Fuzzy almost bit Dexter but Dexter stopped that by putting his gauntlet in his mouth. The gauntlet started to break, so Dexter activated his rocket jet on one of his gauntlets an flew upwards and shook Fuzzy of him. Fuzzy ran towards the grapple magnet that Dexter threw on the ground and aimed it at Dexter. The magnet attached itself to the gauntlet and pulled Dexter down.

"This is going wrong." Dexter thought, he then activated his octopus missile and fired it to Fuzzy. There was a big explosion and Dexter freed himself from the grapple magnet, that now also seemed to be destroyed. There was a lot of smoke but Fuzzy, badly wounded, came out of it. Some of his fur was burnt and there was blood dripping over his body. But he screamed again and stormed once again at Dexter. Dexter didn't see it coming and was tackled by the beast, causing his gauntlets to fall off. Fuzzy held Dexter up and choked him.

Otto, who was sitting behind a tree, saw this happening. He stood up and ran towards the gauntlets and equipped them. He then stormed at Fuzzy and pushed a random button on the gauntlet which activated a long metal knuckles and stabbed Fuzzy through his back. The knives came out of the chest of Fuzzy and blood dripped on the floor, Fuzzy dropped Dexter and fell dead on the ground.

"Thanks Otto. You saved me, again." Dexter smiled and fell unconscious, Otto ran over to him to see if he was okay.

* * *

Fanny also arrived in the room where her hallway had led her. She looked around but saw nobody in the room. The room seemed like a normal house, a regular suburban home.

"Nobody's here. I guess I have to continue." Fanny said an continued. While she walked she suddenly got stabbed in her neck and fell down on the ground.

"Ouch!" Fanny said and rubbed her neck, she looked on her hand and saw blood. She quickly stood up but saw no one. She turned around and saw a small white thing jumping on her face. The claws of the thing clanged into her skin and created scratches on her face. Fanny was able to grab the thing and threw it on the ground. She looked closely and saw it was a tiny cat with pink eyes.

"Die!" the kitty said and jumped up, but Fanny shot with her MUSKET on the cat who had to dodge it.

"Who are you!?" Fanny asked and pointed her gun at the cat.

"I am Me-Mow, second class assassin of the Guild of Assassins and ordered here by Shego." she said.

Me-Mow jumped on the gun and ran towards Fanny's nose.

"Get back here!" Fanny shouted and tried to grab Me-Mow but she already entered her nose. Me-Mow sat in the nose hole and grabbed some poison.

"If you won't surrender yourself, I will inject you with deadly poison." Me-Mow said.

"No I won't surrender. I'm here to defeat Shego." Fanny said as she grabbed her SPICER and set it on soft mode and aimed at herself.

"Bad choice missy, say goodbye to yourself." Me-Mow laughed and injected the poison into Fanny's skin at the same moment that Fanny shot at herself and made herself sneeze. Because of the sneeze Me-Mow came out but an empty injection needle. Me-Mow saw Fanny's foot coming for her and quickly ran away.

"I don't have time to seek for you now, I have to continue." Fanny said and ran out of the room.

* * *

Lucky Luke was still fighting the outlaws. The Daltons, wearing their black-yellow striped suits, were shooting at the cowboy who quickly hid behind a exploded car. Lucky Luke caught his breath when suddenly Emilio Espuelas was standing in front of him with his gun aimed to Lucky Luke. He was a Mexican, and rather fat, man He had black hair, a moustache, a yellow sombrero, white shirt and a black jacket.

"Time to finish you off Lucky Luke." he said but quickly got his pistol kicked out of his hand by Lucky Luke. Emilio got kicked again by Lucky Luke who quickly ran into one of the buildings.

"I will get him guys!" Emilio said and headed inside. Emilio saw nothing, it was pretty dark in the room. He had his gun out so he immediately could react if Lucky Luke would attack. Suddenly out of nowhere his gun was shot out of his hands and a lasso tied him up. Lucky Luke threw him on the ground and shot Emilio in his chest, killing him.

Lucky Luke ran upstairs of the building and aimed outside. He targeted Black Bart and shot him in his head. Black Bart fell down on the ground and was death. The others immediately were alarmed and knew that also Emilio was killed by now.

"Frank, Cole!" Jesse shouted. "Go inside to take a look, and if you see Luke, kill him." Jesse commanded and his relatives followed the order. The two headed inside but also, saw nothing.

"Frank, take a look at this." Cole said. Frank walked over to Cole and saw the corpse of Emilio tied up in the corner.

"He must be here, let's go upstairs." Frank said as the two walked upstairs and entered a room that looked out over the battlefield. Cole looked out of the window and waved to his cousin Jesse, who immediately motioned to pay attention. Suddenly Cole heard a gunshot and saw a dead Frank in the hands of Lucky Luke who was now standing behind him.

"Frank!" Cole shouted. "Please, don't kill me, I'm just a simple…"

"Outlaw." Lucky Luke interrupted him. Cole looked with big eyes and headed towards the window and tried to get out to escape from his death. Lucky Luke dropped Frank on the ground and walked towards Cole and shot him in his spin. Cole fell out of the building dead on the ground, to the horror of Jesse.

Suddenly Lucky Luke felt a gun against his back. "The game is over Lucky Luke." Eliot Belt said, wearing his long yellow coat, black hat while he smokes his pipe. He had his hands in his pockets like always and his shotgun came out of his coat and pushed against Lucky Luke's back.

"I can already smell the gold." Eliot grinned when suddenly a gunshot was heard. Eliot fell down on the ground. "What a calamity, I was so close." Eliot said with his last breath. Lucky Luke turned around and saw a red haired woman. She wore a brown jacket and black hat and held her musket in her hand.

"Calamity, what are you doing here?" Lucky Luke asked surprised.

"Coming to help you of course, Lucky." Calamity smiled. "Now let's finish off the others."

Lucky Luke and Calamity Jane ran out of the building and saw the remaining outlaws; Jesse, Billy, Belle and the Daltons.

"Hehe, you have come this far. But you'll never defeat the strongest outlaws of the Wild West." Joe Dalton said.

"We are the strongest outlaws? We always lose to Lucky Luke, and now he has that woman with him." Averell said. Joe became mad and wanted to punch Avarell but his brothers already saw that.

"Calm down, Joe." William said.

"Joe, calm down." Jack said.

"Wow, these outlaws really have problems, take a look. Four constant fighting brothers, a posh lady and a kid. The most dangerous one is that one over there." Jane said and pointed to Jesse. "I will take him on."

"Stop right there old lady." Billy the Kid said. "You're going against all of us."

"Then I'll proof how posh I am." Belle Starr said.

Lucky Luke grabbed his pistols and began shooting on the Daltons. Joe, William and Jack immediately began to shoot back. Avarell on the other hand was told to hide behind one of the cars.

Calamity Jane shot quickly ran forwards and jumped behind a car. Jesse, Bella and Billy immediately began to shoot at her.

"They apparently don't know about my super vision." Calamity mumbled. She looked through the window of the car and shot Billy in his leg. Belle and Jesse immediately ran after Jane while Billy hobbled away into a building. Belle and James entered the building and nodded to each other. The two split up. Belle went upstairs while Jesse looked around downstairs.

Belle was walking in the hallway of the destroyed building, she looked to her left. Almost the whole wall was destroyed so if you wanted you could easily jump down. Suddenly she was shot in her shoulder by Calamity and fell out of the building on the ground. Calamity walked towards the edge of the building and saw Belle still moving, she shot Belle in the back of her throat and head, conforming her death.

Jesse didn't seem to have heard anything and was still walking around in the building. He entered a living room and saw an intact painting. "Frank would've loved that painting." he mumbled to himself. He picked up a chair and stood on it to dust off the painting. When he could clearly see the naked woman lying on her bed. He wanted to grab the painting when he was shot in the back of his head by Calamity and fell on the floor.

Calamity Jane left the building and searched for Billy. She heard some moaning out of another building and entered it. Unlike the other building this one was really dark. Jane went upstairs and entered some kind of bedroom where she heard the moaning come from.

"Who is there? Who is it?" she heard in the room, and saw a figure sitting against a bed. She recognized the voice of Billy and shot him in his heart.

The Daltons were still shooting of Lucky Luke who decided to finish them off. He quickly moved and appeared behind William and Jack and double shot them, to the horror of Joe who wanted to run away. Joe instead got shot three times in his legs and hand. Joe fell on his back and looked to Lucky Luke.

"What are you going to do now?" Joe asked.

"Nothing." Lucky Luke said with a cold voice. Calamity Jane appeared behind him.

"Let's go Luke, we have to rest somewhere else. We have been damaged." she smiled and the two left the room on Jolly Jumper. Avarell appeared behind the car and rushed to Joe.

"Are you going to make it Joe?" Avarell asked.

"I'm afraid not." Joe said and saw a tear on Avarell's face. "Tell mom I love her." Joe said with his last breath and died. Avarell stood up and carried the three corpses of his brothers and headed to the exit of the building.

* * *

El Tigre continued through the hallways and found himself in a black room with chains everywhere and fire torches hanging against the walls and a giant chandelier on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a big cage covered by a blanket. Manny approached the cage and pulled the blanket off revealing Tasmanian Devil.

When Taz looked him in the eyes he went nuts and broke free from his cage. He went insane and started to attack El Tigre.

"What is his beast?" El Tigre mumbled as he dodged the attacks of Taz. El Tigre quickly fired his claws that got stuck in Taz's fur but were easily pulled out by him. El Tigre lowered to the ground and began to spin around. Taz copied him and twisted around in a tornado. The two collapsed with each other and fell down to the ground. El Tigre quickly recovered while Taz was still dizzy. El Tigre extended his claw and tied Taz in his chain, but unfortunately he broke free. Taz quickly stood next to Manny and bit him in his arms but Manny punched him away.

"I guess I have to use it." El Tigre said. He ran up to a wall and jumped, he then spins with his claws to make the shape of an armadillo and dived towards Taz. El Tigre dives to Taz and kicks him against his head making him unconscious. El Tigre smiles and continues.

* * *

Danny was already in battle with a bounty hunter from the underworld called, Demongo. Demongo's body is completely black. He has an oval head where blue aura/ fire emerges from acting as his hair, the same blue aura can be seen in his eyes and mouth. His body is covered with several skulls and he wears a black cape on his back, though the inside of the cape is red, his cape also has a high collar that reaches to his ears.

Danny was already pretty exhausted from his fight but kept firing ghost blasts. Demongo took the hits but also seemed to get pretty exhausted.

"You're good boy, very good." Demongo said. "Didn't know that half-hybrid ghost were as powerful as me, the Soul Collector." Demongo fired blue fire orbs at Danny which Danny blocked with his Ghost Shield.

"You already used that move, come up with something new." Danny said heavily breathing.

"So you want something new, huh? Well, here you go!" Demongo said and fired a bright ray out the skulls on his body towards Danny, who looked with big eyes.

"Only one thing to do." Danny said. He took a deep breath and then fired a Ghostly Wail, the ghost scream and the reanimation ray clashed, it was now a battle of who was the strongest and could endure the longest. Danny tightened his firsts and kept screaming. Demongo kept getting weaker as his collected essence was lowering. The Ghostly Wail came closer and before Demongo knew it he was hit by it. Danny transformed back into his human form and went on his knees.

"You fought well, I'm going to let you pass." Demongo said who also had collapsed on the floor.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I may be hired by Shego but I can easily escape from her. You know I live in the Underworld." Demongo said heavily breathing. "So I'll use my last energy to teleport back home, bye, bye." Demongo said and disappeared. Danny stood up and left the room.

* * *

The heroes all reunited again after their battles. Everyone was hurt, one more than the other. Otto was dragging Dexter who has a bruises over his face and still had a hurt stomach. Lucky Luke and Calamity Jane had received some bullets but those weren't on fatal spots. Fanny was looking more pale than before, possibly from the poison of Me-Mow. El Tigre appeared to have a bruised arm that was also under the drools of Taz and Danny didn't even had enough power to transform back into his ghost form.

"Seems no one of us is doing really 'good'." Otto said. "But I sense a time traveling device close by, so Shego must be up ahead."

"But how are we going to fight?" Danny asked. "We are badly hurt."

"If you guys rest for a while you can rest and recover some bit." Otto suggested.

"Me and Lucky will recover if we rest some time. We have taken more fatal wounds than this and we don't have hospitals in our time so." Jane said and Luke nodded who leaned against Jolly Jumper.

"But Fanny doesn't look very good, is something wrong?" Dexter asked.

"Well, I've fought with a tiny cat which crawled into my nose and poisoned me." Fanny told.

"What kind of poison?" Dexter asked.

"She only said it was a deadly poison." Fanny coughed up some blood and spat it away.

A few minutes past after that. Otto remembered he had a EHBO-kit in his backpack and treated the hurt. Lucky Luke, Calamity Jane, Dexter and El Tigre were quickly recovered by that. Danny had slept for a while and felt he could transform again, only Fanny's condition seemed to get more worse.

Suddenly out of nowhere Me-Mow appeared an was spotted by Fanny. "There he is, he poisoned me!" Fanny shouted. Danny flew to the cat and caught it.

"Where is the antidote, you have one with you, right?" Danny asked.

"Yes I have." Me-Mow said and pulled out a small green bottle. "Take it, my boss has seen my performance and now I can become 1st class assassin. Murder that queen, then I at least can say I helped." Me-Mow handed over the bottle and Danny threw her away.

Otto grabbed the bottle out of Danny's hand and gave it to Fanny who drunk it and felt better in a second. "Okay I'm ready to go now." she said with a smile on her face. The heroes stood up and entered the chamber of Shego.

* * *

"So there you guys are." Shego laughed. "Good job, defeating all of my security guards, but now your time has finally come." Shego said and jumped out of her chair.

"You can't defeat us all, I've almost defeated you once so." Danny said.

"Well, let's see." Shego said and rushed towards the heroes. Shego quickly delivered a few strong punches to Fanny who got knocked down on the ground before she could even grab her SPICER and MUSKET. Otto hurried over to her to look if she was fine.

Danny flew up in the sky and duplicated into four forms of himself and fired four ghost blasts. Shego was worried for a second but then smiled and jumped out of the way. El Tigre fired his claw forwards but Shego grabbed the chain and threw El Tigre away against the wall.

"Are you okay Fanny." Otto asked.

"Yes, I only can't move my body." Fanny said. "Don't worry. Why do you actually always come to me so quick?"

"I don't know…I guess… I like you." Otto said and blushed. Fanny chuckled a bit.

"Well, Otto. I guess I also like you." Fanny said and got a bit up and gave Otto a kiss on his cheek, causing Otto's head to turn red. "Here take my guns, try as hard as you can." Otto grabbed the guns and ran into the battlefield.

Shego got attacked from three sides by El Tigre, Danny and Dexter who all charged for a heavy punch. But Shego punched on the ground making a little earth shock and let the boys trip. Then she got shot by Luke, Jane and Otto but was able to reflect those with her chemical hands.

"Now it's my turn to attack." Shego held her hands up and created a wall of chemical energy which she sent over the whole room and KO'd all of the heroes. "It's useless, you can't defeat me!" Shego laughed. Suddenly out of nowhere Princess Morbucks, Vega, Tak and MiMi barged into the room.

"But we can!" Vega said as she charged with a big broadsword at Shego. Princess and Tak rapidly fired lasershots at Shego so she would be distracted. Before Vega reached Shego, MiMi quickly dashed pass Shego and slice in her cheek, she got hit by the shots of Princess and Tak and then got sliced in shoulder by Vega and collapsed to the ground.

"Dexter, the Time Monkey. It's there." Otto pointed to the throne of Shego. Dexter found the power crawl towards the Monkey Statue. He stood up and held the Time Monkey in the air.

"No! Don't break i…" Shego moaned from the pain.

"Thanks for your help everyone, we can finally restore everything." Dexter then threw the Time Monkey against the ground. The whole environment changed to back to how it was intended to be.

"Blossom." Dexter said when he saw the red headed girl with the big red bow standing in front of him. Dexter stood up and hugged Blossom followed by a kiss that Blossom gave on his lips.

"I am glad I'm back." Blossom said and smiled.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Jenny and Dib appeared again. Bubbles immediately looked if Courage was around and then saw the pink dog running up to her. Professor Utonium, Wakeman, Membrane and Sensei Jack came to the group and were happy to see their children again.

"So these were all the people we did it for." Lucky Luke said to Calamity Jane.

"We sure have experienced a lot, maybe we can change the future with the things we known now." Calamity looked at Lucky Luke and giggled.

"See there's still some female things about you." Lucky Luke commented on Calamity's giggle.

"I think you also need to go back home." Otto said who approached the two and their horse. "My partners will bring you back to the past." Otto said as Buck and Larry appeared behind him.

"Hurry, else were going to be late." Larry said.

"We're time travelers, how can we be late?" Buck said. Larry pushed on his time watch and teleported away with the others.

"Wow, you did that good Otto." Fanny said.

"Well, it is my job." he responded and blushed again.

"Frida!" Manny shouted as he saw his best friend again.

"Manny!" Frida said and hugged Manny. "I am so sorry, let's be best friends again."

"Best friends forever, till death." Manny said and kissed Frida. Zoe looked from a distance to the couple and then walked away.

The parents were hugging each other, the peace really seemed to be restored again. Slowly everyone started to head back home until only Princess, Vega, Tak and her robot MiMi were left.

"Well, it was a honor to have worked with you all." Vega said.

"Yes, I agree. I have really enjoyed myself, and I now know that I also can make friends on a normal way." Princess said.

"Then it's time to head back home, isn't it?" Tak asked. Princess and Vega nodded. Vega opened a portal to the Cluster Zone.

"Bye girls." she said and left as the portal closed behind her. Behind Tak a Spittle Runner landed and opened.

"That must be my ride, goodbye." Tak said as she and MiMi entered the vehicle and departed from the planet.

Princess smiled. "Guess we really are rejects, but together we are friends." she said at loud, Princess activated her jet-pack and flew back to her home.

* * *

Liked the story? Well, I've already started a new story and I have much enthusiasm in writing that story.


End file.
